Royal Animosity
by lizathon
Summary: Sequel to Love Games! The guardians are in middle school with enemies plotting against their lives a love game becomes a power struggle. In this Royal Animosity you keep friends close and enemies a step behind you Rimahiko Tadeshiko Amuto Kukaya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara

Rima Mashiro looked in the mirror one last time and smoothed out the wrinkles in her Seiyo Middle School uniform. The summer before had been full of craziness; power ups, visions, and love triangles. But it was finally over. She was a bit sad that her days as a guardian were over, but ready to start a new chapter in her life. All the drama from last year seemed irrelevant now.

"Rima-chan, your friends are downstairs", her mom called. She grabbed her brown messenger bag and walked out the door. Amu, Yaya, and Nadeshiko were waiting outside.

"Hey Rima", Amu said. Rima looked each of her friends over. They had all managed to alter the uniform to their own personal style; Amu with her classic Goth punk style, Nadeshiko in her elegant girly style, and Yaya with new her gothic Lolita style.

Rima looked down at her plain green and black plaid skirt and black blazer in disdain. Kimi, Miki, and Temari all stared at the blonde with wide eyes and then at their bearers. Nadeshiko looked at her watch.

"We have time", the purple haired girl said sweetly.

"ALRIGHT! Extreme uniform makeover: Rima Edition", Yaya said. After about twenty minutes of hair straightening, makeup application, and adding accessories, Rima resembled a pre-teen celebrity.

"How do I look?" Rima asked.

"Perfect", her friends said in unison. The four girls walked through the looming black gates arm in arm. A huge fountain sat in the middle of the courtyard, popular upperclassmen sat on its stairs managing not to get wet. They soon saw a few familiar faces at the _'fountain of popularity'_.

"Kukai!" Yaya shouted, waving at him. He smiled and waved them over. Tadase, Kairi, and Nagihiko emerged from the other side of the fountain.

"You look beautiful Rima-chan", Nagihiko said putting his arms around her waist. Rima blushed and gave him a small smile.

"Hmm Romance is in the air", Kimi, Yaya's second chara said serenely.

"Who are you, Eru?" Diachi teased, earning a glare from Kimi.

"Hey…Do Rima and Nagi go out now?" Yaya asked.

The two blushed furiously, not knowing how to answer the question. Luckily for them, the crowd of fan girls and fan boys arrived.

"Sugoi! It's the former guardians!" one boy shouted.

"And their all paired off; Rima-sama and Nagihiko-kun, Yaya-chan and Kukai, Nadeshiko-san and Tadase-kun, and my sources say that Amu-chan has an older boyfriend", A girl read from a pink notebook. The former guardians all sweat dropped feeling as though they were stalked all summer.

"Amu, are you still cool and spicy, or have you changed your image?"

"Yuiki-san, I love your hair!"

"Will Fujisaki-kun join our team this year?"

"Rima-sama will you marry me?"

"Is Tadase-kun really taken?"

"Why doesn't Kairi have a girlfriend?"

The questions, compliments, and comments were flung at them, but they took it all in stride like celebrities at a press conference.

"Will the former guardians please report to the planetarium", was said over a loudspeaker.

"Guardians are so cool!" the crowd exclaimed.

"What does that man want this time? On the first day of school", Rima said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"It can't be that bad Rima-chan", Nagihiko said pleasantly.

"Ugh you optimist", the blonde accused, but she was truthfully glad he wasn't stressed anymore.

"Um do any of you actually know where we're going?" asked Amu as they went deeper into the woods surrounding the school.

"I'm sure Tadase does, right Hotori-kun", Nadeshiko said sweetly.

Tadase blushed "Well um from the elementary school I did", he said sheepishly.

"Hmm the legend says well all we have to do is get lost so…" Kukai said.

Kairi pushed his glasses up on his face. "I've got this", he said "Yuiki-san, what is the square root of pi divided by two times eight?" the boy asked.

Yaya gave Kairi a blank stare. "Hey I see the planetarium", Kukai said. Kairi only smirked.

"Hello. I see you've all made it here before I expected. Would you like some tea?" Tsukasa said casually. They all sweat dropped, having assumed that they were called in for something relevant.

"So why do you need us Tsukasa-san?" Nadeshiko asked.

Tsukasa sipped his tea while trying to find the words he was looking for. "Well you see, life is like a river-"

"Please get to the point!" Rima interrupted.

"I need you to be guardians again", the man said candidly.

"WHAT! WHY" the group exclaimed.

Tsukasa sighed. "The only students with guardian potential are first and second years. Easter is way too dangerous for them to handle, and besides no group of guardians has ever exhibited such power as all of you", he said.

"He makes us sound like a science experiment", Kukai mumbled.

"Wait. There can only be five guardians so why did you call all of us?" Amu asked.

"There can only be five elementary school guardians. In the middle school branch, ten spaces are open. So will you do it?" Tsukasa said.

"Definitely! We can start tomorrow" Yaya answered for all of them. They all sweat dropped. The 'guardians' started to leave.

"Wait! I haven't dealt positions yet", Tsukasa said, holding out a deck of cards.

"This is new", Tadase commented dryly.

"Amu, joker", Tsukasa started, handing the pinkette the card. No surprise there.

"Rima, Queen of Hearts. Nadeshiko, Queen of Spades", he continued. The two smiled contentedly.

"Yaya…Queen of Clovers?" he continued, as if he read wrong.

"Nagihiko, Jack of hearts. Kukai, Jack of Clovers. Tadase, King of Spades. Kairi, Jack of Clubs", he said.

"But…why are there no Diamonds?" Dia asked, floating up to the man's face.

He shrugged "the cards have strange ways of doing things".

The guardians walked back to the courtyard, fully aware that no one was even going to pretend to go to class.

"She is so Kawaii!!!!!!" The legion of fan boys chanted hysterically. The boys looked From Amu to Rima to Yaya to Nadeshiko, trying to figure out who would be kicking ass in five minutes.

"I love you Sakura-sama!" A random fan boy shouted. The guardians pushed through the crowds to make sure they heard correctly. Sure enough Sakura Momoiya stood at the center of the drama, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Sakura-sama, did you really star in an international dance show during the summer?" The girl with the notebook asked. Sakura nodded her head and smirked when she locked eyes with Nadeshiko.

"I beat out every young dancer in Japan," Sakura said smugly. Nadeshiko dug her fingernails into her palms, trying not to strangle Sakura. Tadase caressed Nadeshiko's hands to make sure she didn't accidentally stab herself.

"Why is she here?" Nadeshiko asked harshly.

"She has plans to enslave the earth?" Tadase said.

"She's plotting against us", Rima said, calmly stating the obvious.

"Um she could just be going to school…" Amu offered. Everyone glanced at Amu. She sweat dropped.

"Well Sakura didn't really do anything. All she did was dance. I don't even think she knows Shichiro. Think about it, she's a dancer and he's the son of the CEO. When could they have possibly met", the pinkette explained.

"SHICIRO-KUN!!!!" the fan girls screamed as if possessed. Shichiro sighed; he had only been standing inconspicuously by a tree, waiting for a certain someone to give her adoring fans the slip.

"You can't be serious", Kukai said.

"Both of them, at our school…really", Nadeshiko said, annoyed.

"What can we do?" Yaya asked.

"The school policy says that as guardians, with the school chairman's approval we can have people removed from the school if we believe that they are dangerous to the student body", Kairi stated. Then the question of when he had time to memorize passages from the Seiyo handbook came to mind.

"Well since Tsukasa-san owes us for being guardians again, Yaya-chan thinks that he will do it", Yaya said. Kukai nodded. So they walked back to the planetarium, actually knowing the way this time and not having to confuse Yaya with math.

"Tsukasa-san we need a favor", Yaya said, turning on her cute girl charm.

"What is it?" the man asked.

"We believe that two students could be dangerous to the rest of the school", Nagihiko said.

"We need them expelled", Rima said bluntly.

Tsukasa chuckled. "Well if you all feel so strongly, I'll have to look into it. Who are the students?" he asked.

"Sakura Momoiya and Shichiro Mizumaki", Nagihiko said. Tsukasa smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry I can't do that", Tsukasa said.

"Why?" Rima asked shortly.

"Guardians can't get rid of other Guardians", he said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Sakura and Shichiro are the Queen and Jack of Diamonds", Tsukasa explained. The guardians looked at each other all with the same thought in their minds; this could not be happening.

A/N: This is the sequel to Love Games! Shichiro and Sakura are OC's and characters may get slightly OOC, but don't be alarmed. Um if you haven't read love games you might get a little confused but it shouldn't be too bad. I hope everyone enjoys! Read and Review please!


	2. Persuasion

Disclaimer: I don't own SC

It was official. Karma was truly a bitch, if not then the people who dedicated their lives to defeating the guardians wouldn't become guardians. In private Tadase tried to convince Tsukasa that it wasn't in the best interest of the school, and Tsukasa argued that it wasn't in the best interest of his girlfriend.

Nagihiko argued that Shichiro used to work for Easter, and the founding king pointed out that Kairi was a guardian _while_ he was a guardian. Rima faked tears, Nadeshiko threatened him with a katana, Kairi bored him half to death with facts that almost no one understood, Yaya tried to bribe Tsukasa with candy for a half hour, and Kukai and Amu stared at them all incredulously.

Rima and Nagihiko sat on top of the school roof, overlooking the entire campus. "We have to do something about this", she said.

"I don't like this anymore than you do but technically Shichiro hasn't done anything so I guess we have to put up with it", he said sensibly. Rima smiled despite herself, he just always had to be the voice of reason.

"We should still make him suffer", Rima said, emitting a murderous aura. Nagihiko cupped her face in his hands affectionately.

"You know revenge doesn't solve anything", he said.

"Don't think of it as revenge…it would just be taking an offensive position. Get them before they get us", she reasoned.

"I don't think so. Once he doesn't hurt you I don't care what that bastard does", Nagihiko said. He kissed her forehead affectionately. Rima blushed and laid her head on his chest.

The huge clock behind them struck 3 o'clock. "Stop groping me and go to basketball practice", she said still blushing, and trying to hide it behind her hair. He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks Rima, I'll walk you home later", he said before leaving.

Nagihiko made it to the basketball courts with seconds to spare. He immediately started to relax. On the court it was only him the ball and nothing but net; no problems, no drama, and best of all no….

"What the hell are you doing here Shichiro", Nagihiko said, abruptly shaken out of his good mood.

"I was considering joining the team. Is that an issue, Fujisaki?" Shichiro asked with a slight challenge in his tone.

"No not at all. But if you try to harm Rima, I'll finish what I started a month ago", Nagihiko responded, referring to the fight in which he spared his life; something that he knew he would come to regret.

"The thought didn't cross my mind", Shichiro said placidly, turning to leave.

"Wait", Nagihiko said, there was a question burning in the back of his mind for the entire day.

"How did you manage not to die from blood loss?" the purple haired boy asked. Shichiro only smirked, and continued walking away.

"Took you long enough", Sakura said when Shichiro reached another part of the school. He gave her an indifferent shrug.

"So what did you want? I have things to do you know…practice", she said, self-importantly.

"You're really full of it Sakura. Please enlighten me…who is it that gets you the slots in all these performances and competitions?" Shichiro asked.

"Your father", she said, matching his condescending tone of voice. "Now get on with it", she demanded. Normally Shichiro would break a person's arm for speaking to him like that, but since it was her and only in private he decided to let it go. He owed the girl his life after all.

"Well with the formula I'm working on, I should be able to improve on Nikaidou-san's way of harnessing X-egg energy to attack. That way-"

"Stop", Sakura said, cutting him off. He gave her one of his signature are-you-serious looks.

"You're doing it again. Only focusing on physical altercation is what made you lose last time", the girl said. Nonetheless, she leaned down where both her long brown hair and her cleavage were in Shichiro's face to see what he was doing on his laptop. "Impressive though", she said as an afterthought.

"So what do you propose?" Shichiro asked, trying to muster at least some contempt towards the girl who had come to be a close friend of his.

"Divide and conquer. Since we are official guardians now, the best thing to do would be to pick them off one by one. Nagihiko is set on protecting Rima, his queen, leaving the second most important girl in his life unguarded", Sakura explained.

"Isn't that convenient?" Shichiro asked wryly, completely aware of Sakura's detest of Nadeshiko.

"It's also practical, and if everything works out right, I'll win the dance competition next Saturday hands down", Sakura said. The girl was a notorious opportunist.

"What can you possibly do to an heiress?" Shichiro asked playfully. She gave him a withering glare.

"More than anyone ever expected", she said. Sakura got up sharply and walked away.

The next day, the new Royal garden was ready. Everything was upgraded, and filled with the latest equipment and entertainment systems.

"This is so cool!!!" Yaya shouted. She held up one of her personalized pillows which had Yuiki Yaya, Queen on Clovers embroided on it.

"Seriously!" Kukai said, heading straight for the Nintendo Wii.

"They really are kids", Rima said.

"Look Rima gag manga", Kusu-kusu said. Rima's eyes grew wide as she grabbed as many as she could carry. Everyone was enjoying themselves when the door snapped open.

"Sorry I'm late", Sakura said nonchalantly.

"If you have to be here, you should at least come on time", Nadeshiko reprimanded icily.

"I was practicing ballet, it is the new most popular of the refined arts. But of course you knew that", Sakura said, surprisingly without sarcasm.

"Of course", Nadeshiko said, sounding sure though she hadn't done ballet a day in her life.

"Oh I do ballet, does that make me a refined lady?" Yaya asked.

"Of course not, but it's a start", Sakura said. There was a semi-awkward pause.

"Wait. Everyone, I made deserts", Nadeshiko said, breaking the silence. Nadeshiko's domestic skills were impossible to match, even by Sakura. Unfortunately, the brunette haired dancer had a plan for this as well.

Everyone but Sakura started digging into the confections, even Shichiro.

"Why don't you try some Momoiya-san?" Amu said, trying to be the peacemaker.

"Oh no thank you. As a professional dancer I can't afford to sit around idly eating sweets. All the best dancers stay slim until we're ready to retire", Sakura said. She stood up and posed to show off her perfect physique.

"But Nade-chan is a dancer too, and she eats sweets", Yaya said, innocent and completely oblivious of what was being implied.

"Oh well its okay if she's going for _that _look", Sakura said casually. There was yet another awkward pause. Tadase cleared his throat.

"Um back to the subject of the X-egg purification. Now that we…" the king started. Tadase's speech was lost to Nadeshiko. She knew she shouldn't but Sakura's words were plastered onto her mind.

There was going to be a dance competition next Saturday. She thought she was ready but now she had no clue. She had ended her training abroad early, and Sakura started her studies years before she did.

'_So I'll just go on a diet', _she thought _'I don't have to take it too far'._

Little did she know that she was falling right into Sakura's scheme. Shichiro was right, the vixen couldn't do anything to an heiress, but an heiress could do a lot to herself with the proper…_persuasion. _

R&R PLEASE!!!!!


	3. Whisper

Disclaimer: Still don't own SC

"Nagi, what is wrong with your sister?" Rima asked. Nagihiko shrugged, he thought nothing of it. Though that morning she had warned him not to worry if she did anything strange.

"Her worst enemy just transferred to her school, that would piss any woman off and she always gets a little distant before competitions", Nagi explained. Rima fixed her gaze on the purple haired girl.

"But still…Something is off about her. Like as if she's out of balance with the rest of the world", the petite blonde observed.

"She's fine", Amu snapped "And if you think she's not then tell her. Don't talk about Nadeshiko behind her back", the pinkette reprimanded. Rima scowled. Though Amu said that she saw all her friends as equal, Nadeshiko was always seemed to be the exception.

"Well if you're so sure then you go ask her why she's been acting like she has a secret since she is your _best friend_", Rima said a bit spitefully. Honestly it was none of her business. She was on better terms with Nadeshiko than she had started off on, but besides being Amu's friend and Nagihiko's sister, she had no real connection to the girl whatsoever. Rima was simply pointing out a fact.

"Fine, I will….wait what?" Amu asked, realizing what she just said.

"YAY! Plan cheer up Nade-chan!!!" Ran cheered.

Amu hugged her best friend. "Don't let Sakura get to you, she's just a bitch", she said. Nadeshiko smiled weakly at the girl. She wanted to tell her everything.

"I already did", Nadeshiko said.

The brown haired girl who was listening in on the conversation smirked at this. Her plan was working, but she didn't expect it to be that easy. "My powers are unparalled", Sakura said. Shichiro shook his head, clearly amused but also a bit impressed.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked. As long as she had known Nadeshiko she had been undefeatable. She had even made light work of Rima who wasn't someone to mess with either.

Nadeshiko knew that if she was going to tell anyone at was really going on it would be Amu, but the pink haired girl simply did not know how to keep quiet about anything. It was common knowledge that Yaya couldn't keep a secret as well, and that Rima simply didn't care.

"Never mind it's nothing", Nadeshiko said.

"Amu-chan there's an X-egg", Miki said.

"Let's go", Tadase said. The guardians chased the egg all over the school's campus. Nadeshiko felt her heart thumping against her ribcage. She blinked to try to steady her vision. They finally cornered the egg in the school's art room.

"My heart Unlock!" the guardians said in unison.

"Amulet Heart"

"Beat Jumper"

"Clown Drop"

"Sky Jack"

"Lolita Princess" (Yaya)

"Platinum Royal"

"Yamato Mai…" Nadeshiko's eyes fluttered and she fell backwards. Tadase caught her a second before she would've hit the ground.

"NADESHIKO!" Everyone shouted, undoing theit character transformations and forgetting the X-egg entirely.

"What happened to Na-chi?" Yaya asked with tears in her eyes.

"Nadeshiko", Nagihiko said worriedly as he looked at his sister.

"Maybe she got tired", Sakura said with a mock innocent expression on her face but the smugness was evident in her eyes.

"USELESS", the X-egg screeched, trying to bring everyone's attention back to itself.

"Shut Up! I don't care if you're useless! Go be emo somewhere else!" Amu shouted. The frightened egg floated out the window. Rima tried to wipe the smile off her face. Despite the current circumstances she found Amu's outburst hilarious.

"Temari, what happened to her? I know you know", Amu said.

"I can't say anything", the elegant chara said.

"Something can happen to her, and no one wants that", Tadase coaxed.

"No, of course not", Shichiro commented, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"She's not eating", Temari said, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want Nadeshiko to die", the small chara said.

"But why? Who is responsible for this" Yaya asked, totally shocked at the prospect of people denying themselves food.

"How is that possible-desu?" Su asked. Shichiro looked at his watch.

"Sakura, don't we have that thing to go to right now?" he asked barley able to keep a straight face anymore.

"Yes, that important thing", Sakura said in the same tone of voice. They both walked out the door unobtrusively.

"It's obvious really. When you starve yourself for too long your body starts to reject food entirely. I read a book on eating disorders sometime in the past", Kairi explained matter of factly.

"He sounds like he knew the entire time", Rima said accusingly.

"Well if he knew why didn't he say anything!" Amu shouted. She wasn't really mad at Kairi, but after watching one of your best friends faint from starvation you would want to scream at someone too.

Kairi only shrugged. "It's not like she's my girlfriend or anything", he said with a hint of spite in his voice. Tadase gave him a murderous glare; he as well needed someone to direct his frustration at.

Nadeshiko was lying in her bed, still unconscious. Her friends hovered over her. Tadase stroked her cheek fondly.

"Why would she do this, Nadeshiko's tiny?" Amu asked. Nagihiko had a flashback to his conversation with Shichiro on the basketball court. The boy said that the thought of harming _Rima _hadn't crossed his mind which only meant one thing.

"Shichiro and Sakura planned this so that's why she said…" Nagi said, obviously in lost in his train of thought. Suddenly a figure came through the window.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?" Amu said, trying to conceal her excitement.

"Just chilling. But by the way, you kids all really need to start closing your windows. Pervert will come in", Ikuto said. Everyone stared at him, amazed by the irony.

"How long was Amu's stalker here?" Rima asked no one in particular.

"About fifteen minutes", the cat like boy said nonchalantly. Everyone sweat dropped staring at the intrusive neko boy.

Suddenly Nadeshiko popped up in bed and yawned. She saw the concerned looks on all of their faces. "Do you people have any faith in me at all?" she asked playfully.

"Why is Na-chi starving herself?" Yaya asked tearfully "don't do it anymore!" the younger girl said. Nadeshiko shook her head.

"I was never starving myself. I pretended to faint to fool Shichiro and Sakura. They think I'm anorexic now, so we have the element of surprise", the purple haired girl explained.

"But Nagi actually thought you fainted, that couldn't have been acting", Rima said skeptically.

"I was acting too", Nagihiko said "If my own little sister wasn't eating I think I would know", he said, slightly annoyed that he was underestimated.

"You were knocked out for three hours, and Tadase carried you all the way to your house from school", Kukai pointed out. Nadeshiko giggled sheepishly.

"I fell asleep…and I like Hotori-kun carrying me", she said.

"This proves that they are out to get us. So now we have to plan revenge", Kukai said with an evil flash in his eyes. No one in the room even wanted to know what twisted plan was forming in his head.

Rima's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at the caller I.D and knew it would be better to take this call outside.

"Hello", she said.

"Rima it's six thirty where the hell are you? Why aren't you in the house", her father barked. Rima's hand trembled; she hadn't realized how late it was.

"I'm at a friend's house. I'm about to come home now", she said. Rima's father grunted.

"Well have one of your so called friends walk with you", he demanded before slamming down the phone.

Rima sighed. She walked back into the room to grab her book bag. "I'm going home now", she said emotionlessly. Nagihiko followed her downstairs.

"Rima-chan, I'll walk you home", he said kindly. She felt a smile tugging at her lips.

The two strolled down the streets, laughing and smiling, with the occasional death glare contest just for fun. He even stopped to buy her ice cream. Soon they made it to the front of Rima's house.

"Bye Nagi", Rima said. She kissed his cheek and went inside her house. She shut the door and to her horror saw her father staring at her intently. She sucked in a deep breath and prepared for his tirade. But instead of yelling at her Mr. Mashiro turned to his wife.

"Is this the way you're raising out daughter? To stay out late kiss random guys in front of our house like a slut!" he yelled.

"Rima is not a slut, that's a nice boy she was just with. And furthermore you're not home enough to pass any judgments on my parenting, you bastard", her mother argued back.

Rima slipped into her room and slammed the door. She curled into her ball formation and pressed pillows against her head to drown out the noise. She heard a crash and multiple curse words come from the living room.

Kusu-kusu tried to reach the blonde, but it didn't work. The only thought that Rima's mind processed was _'I want to get out. I want to get out',_ It played over and over in her head like a mantra.

Suddenly a door of white light appeared before her. "Then escape Queen of Beauty", an all too familiar voice said. Rima stuck her hand through the portal and much to her surprise, it didn't disintegrate. She stepped through the door and appeared in a lavished room with red and black checkerboard floors. She wondered where she was and why it all felt so comfortable and familiar.

Before her stood a girl of immense beauty. The girl looked to be about Utau's age. She had extremely light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She almost looked like a doll, too perfect to be true.

The girl bowed low. "You have finally arrived, Queen of Beauty and not a moment too soon", she said. Rima couldn't believe it. She would have never matched the domineering voice that advised her and at times made her question her sanity with this delicate looking girl.

"What are you talking about?" Rima asked.

"This is your kingdom, Rima. It was prophesized that you would be born in another dimension. Your majesty, you're blonde. Both of your parents have brown hair, did that never tell you anything?" The girl said.

Rima shook her head "No no, you're wrong. I'm definitely sure I wasn't adopted", she said. The girl nodded.

"It is true; the parents you know are your biological ones. But you were born with two purposes, two destinies", she explained. Rima blinked. This girl was making no sense.

"Okay, who are you and why am I here?" Rima demanded.

"I am Naomi, you can consider me your advisor, protector, and whatever else you require of me. And you're here because we desperately need you", Naomi said.

"Nice to meet you Naomi", Kusu-kusu said.

"The pleasure is mine, small splendor", Naomi said with a smile.

Rima raised an eyebrow and motioned for the girl to elaborate on her explanation. "Our kingdom is at war with the other three in the area. We need you to lead us, but that won't be for a while", Naomi said.

There was a harsh pounding on the doors. A look of fear crossed Naomi's features as she summoned back the portal.

"You must leave us now Rima, but if you ever require anything only use this and the door will appear", Naomi said, handing Rima a golden sun necklace with a ruby in the middle. Naomi then gently pushed Rima through as the pounding got harder.

Rima appeared back in her bedroom and blinked at the change of atmosphere. She snapped the necklace in place around her neck. Her parents were still arguing but it seemed like distant memory, something that wasn't really happening.

But after her trip she had realized three things; one, somehow by some strange stroke of fate, she was royalty. Two she was going to save both her kingdom and her friends from whatever opposed them. And three, she had no idea how she was going to do so. But the most important thing that occurred to her is that no matter what, she wouldn't let anyone defeat her.

Hopefully her confidence will be enough to protect Rima from what's in store.

A/N: The end of this chapter might have you a bit confused if you didn't read love games so if does leave a review and let me know so I can clarify in the next one. Thank you everyone for your feedback and suggestions. Please R&R and I'll update ASAP.


	4. Sparks

Disclaimer: No ownership…none T_T

"I'm serious. No boys allowed, back away you horny freaks", Yaya said. The girl shut the door on her male friends and turned to Amu Rima and Nadeshiko.

"Now Yaya wants to plan her revenge on Sakura", she said in third person. The other three sweat dropped knowing that Yaya's plan would be the most…_interesting._

"So…what is your plan Yaya?" Nadeshiko asked while sighing inwardly. There were reasons why she tried to keep her problems to herself and this was one of them.

"Well Yaya's plan is to make that mean bitch fat", the girl said.

"Yaya, how are you going to do that?" Rima asked exasperatedly.

"It's simple. Every day at lunchtime we douse her food with sugar until she gets fat", Yaya explained. The petite blonde shook her head. She didn't even want to begin to count the holes in that plan. There were simply too many.

"Yaya, don't you think she would taste it if we put sugar in her food every day?" Amu asked. The immature girl's face became sullen.

"Look, Sakura plays mind games and if she takes it too far then I'll bring the fight to her turf. But for now we have other things to worry about", Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah, like the English homework", Rima said.

"I know. This is our first year taking a foreign language", Amu said.

"So in other words you didn't do it either. Great we're screwed", Rima said cynically.

"Here, I'm fluent in English. It was impossible not to learn it while I was abroad", Nadeshiko said, handing the two her paper with the answers on it.

"Arigato Nadeshiko, you're a life saver!" Amu said.

"I'm so glad I don't hate you anymore!" Rima said.

"Likewise Rima-chan, and while we're on the subject Nagi knows English too", Nadeshiko said with an edge of teasing in her voice.

"But isn't he already teaching her French", Amu said, finishing the joke.

"That's just like the time…." Nadeshiko said.

"When Ikuto…by the window" Rima said laughing.

"Oh my God, in the middle of homeroom!" Amu finished, the three were howling with laughter. Yaya sighed. It was always like that lately. Just more inside jokes that she was on the outside of. The age difference between Yaya and her friends was only a few months, but now it felt like a giant unbridgeable gap. They were slowly excluding her, and she didn't like it one bit.

That day at lunch, Yaya put several packets of sugar in her pocket. She would win her friends back over, one way or another. She waited until Sakura was fully absorbed into her conversation with Shichiro (What was up with those two anyway?) and then dumped about 12 sugar packets onto Sakura's salad.

Sakura turned around and looked at her food incredulously. "What retard came up with this one?" the brunette asked.

"YAYA IS NOT RETARDED!" she shouted angrily. The entire cafeteria looked to see what caused the outburst.

"Sixth graders are a waste of oxygen", said Saaya Yamabuki, one of Sakura's followers. Yaya narrowed her eyes at the girls.

"Listen Yaya", Sakura said in a soft condescending voice "little girls like you shouldn't enter big girl's affairs okay. We wouldn't want you getting hurt now". Somehow that was more wounding than what Saaya had said, and it was even more hurtful that none of her so called friends came to her aid.

Yaya ran out of the cafeteria, and what she saw utterly annoyed her. Kukai was on the soccer field practicing. Kairi was trying out for kendo. Tadase, Nadeshiko, Rima, Nagihiko, Amu and Ikuto were having a picnic under a cherry blossom tree. Apparently it was a triple date.

Yaya narrowed her eyes. They left her to eat crappy cafeteria food and embarrass herself while they had a friggin picnic. She stomped over to them. "Why wasn't Yaya invited?" she asked. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Oh sorry…we decided it in homeroom. Kukai had practice here, and Ikuto just showed up", Amu said apologetically.

"Sit down Yaya-chan, I made extra sweets especially for you", Nadeshiko said sweetly. Yaya made a face.

"Pass the rice balls; I can't look at sugar right now", she said. They all immediately stopped eating and stared at her.

"Kukai get over here now!" Amu shouted. The soccer player rushed over.

"What happened, I was in the middle of a drill", he said.

"Yaya is sick, she said she didn't want any sweets", Rima said.

"Are you okay?" Kukai asked with concern. He started to rub Yaya's shoulders.

"Does she have a fever?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I can't believe they're still eating", Amu said, gesturing at Tadase, Ikuto, and Nagihiko.

"Free food is free food", said Ikuto as only a freeloading cat could.

"Yaya is fine", the girl said happily. Her friends weren't neglecting her after all.

* * *

"Rima, where did you get that necklace?" Amu asked as they walked to the guardian meeting. She pointed to the chain Naomi gave to Rima the night before.

"I can't remember", the blonde lied quickly. She didn't know why, but she knew she couldn't tell anyone about her other life.

Amu touched the ruby amulet at the center of the necklace and felt a jolt of energy run through her body. Red flashed across her vision and she suddenly felt light headed.

"What's wrong Amu?" Rima asked worriedly. The pinkette removed her hand and blinked back the oncoming vertigo.

"Nothing, it's okay", she replied, still eyeing the crest warily as they went to the Royal garden.

Kairi sighed. What was the point of being guardians anymore when all everyone did was sit around, eat and flirt? It wasn't the flirting that he minded, it was the fact he had no one to flirt with.

He glared at Tadase and Nadeshiko who were smiling and holding hands under the table. _'That could have been me._ _If Tadase hadn't pulled the nostalgia card maybe she could have been mine' _Kairi thought sadly as he took another glance at the couple. The resentment rose in his chest, but it diminished as he looked at another girl; Momoiya, Sakura.

The girl was as beautiful, intelligent and cultured as Nadeshiko, and her love wasn't secretly preoccupied. Kairi thought it would be nice to only have to win a woman's heart, and not fight for it as well. The boy looked again at Sakura who was smiling smugly at God knows what, oh yes, he was sure there would be no love triangles this time.

Little did Kairi know that as he gazed at his new target he was being watched by someone who he did not by any means want to make an enemy of.

After school, Tadase and Nadeshiko went to her house to_ study (or so they said)_. They lied on her bed, their legs were casually intertwined. The seemingly intimate position was only the result of years of close friendship.

"The meeting today was so weird", she commented.

"I know. I can't help but feel like we're just telling enemies how to defeat us with Shichiro and Sakura here", Tadase said. Nadeshiko shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. It was like I could sense what everyone was thinking", she explained. Tadase looked at her quizzically.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not crazy", the purple haired girl said.

"Amu was wary of something, Rima had a secret, Nagi wanted Shichiro to leave, Kairi was lusting, Sakura was scheming, Shichiro was vexed at something, Kukai wanted to play soccer and Yaya wanted to play with Kukai", she reiterated what she realized during the meeting, thus proving her point.

"That's amazing", Tadase said. He gave her a teasing smile. "So what was I thinking?" he asked. Nadeshiko leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

"She could have figured that out either way", Temari commented.

"Are they kissing AGAIN?" Kiseki asked, looking up from his world domination schematics.

"The whole idea is disgusting", the chara king stated.

"How would you know? You've never kissed anyone", Temari pointed out.

Surprisingly Kiseki didn't fume and he didn't go on a tirade about respect for a king such as himself. He simply pulled Temari close to him and planted a kiss on her lips. "Now I have and it's not as disgusting as I thought", Kiseki said.

The Shugo Chara king smiled triumphantly. For the first time since he'd met Temari there was no rude comeback. He finally knew how to shut her up, and he planned to utilize it as much as possible, when no one was watching of course.

"Kiseki got game!" Rhythm said. He had floated in the moment Kiseki's lips touched Temari's.

Kiseki sweat dropped. He forgot that Rhythm lived there as well. "It's not what it looks like", he said, knowing that if Rhythm knew, all the other charas would know within an hour.

"It looked like you and Temari were smacking lips, and you were. Good for you man", Rhythm said before floating out of the room. Normally Temari would have chased him out with a sharp object but she was still in shock.

* * *

When Rima got home she climbed the stairs to her room and locked the door to her room, not giving her parent's argument the time of day. She took the necklace off and held it.

"Rima are we going?" Kusu-kusu asked. The blonde nodded.

"Just as soon as I figure out how to get in", Rima said.

Kusu-kusu was at eyelevel with the red gem. "Open sesame", she said. Nothing happened.

"Um…door appear?" Rima said. The necklace flashed red and the door of light appeared.

When she stepped through, Rima found herself in the throne room. "Naomi", she called. Her advisor appeared.

"You weren't expected so soon my Queen", Naomi said, emerging from behind red velvet curtains. Rima shrugged her shoulders.

"Would you like to see the kingdom today? Or would you rather relax here", Naomi asked.

"I want to see it", Rima said. She had no intention of being one of those stuffy monarchs who never left their palace.

"Very well my Queen", Naomi said with a smile "But you may want to change your clothing first", she suggested. Rima looked down; she forgot she was still in her school Uniform.

Rima was led down a series of hallways to a room with ceilings stories high filled to the brim with clothes, shoes, and accessories and miniaturized clothes for Kusu-kusu. "This is my closet", the petite blonde said in disbelief.

"This is one of them", Naomi corrected. After minutes of deliberating, Rima decided on a simple white sundress with gold trimmings, white pumps.

"Which tiara do you wish to wear?" Naomi asked. Rima looked at the assortment of sparkly crowns and shook her head. She didn't feel like she deserved to wear one yet, she hadn't even seen the place. Naomi nodded in understanding and proceeded to lead Rima out of the castle.

When the huge doors were drawn and Rima saw the kingdom that was to be hers, she nearly cried from delight. The place was a renaissance town with 21st century technology. The architecture was something of an artist's dream.

The people were lively and real. If they wanted to laugh they would laugh to their heart's content. They were as beautiful within as they were on the outside, which said a lot about both.

A small hand tugged on the edge of Rima's dress. "Are you the queen?" a little girl asked, her eyes sparkling. Naomi nodded, yes. The child beamed with happiness and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Then please, make them bring my daddy back", the child begged. Rima looked at the child sympathetically.

"I'll try my best. But try to smile until he comes back", Rima said.

"Bala Balance!" Kusu-kusu shouted randomly. The child giggled and ran off smiling.

"That girl's father", Rima said.

"A prisoner of war", Naomi answered the unasked question. This angered Rima. No child should lose their father over something so contemptible

"Why are we at war anyway?" Rima asked. Naomi sighed as if she were preparing to tell an extremely long story.

"Well there are three other kingdoms in close proximity to ours; each lies only about a hundred miles away. Anyway, years ago there were some issues about land expansion and an arranged marriage and other idiotic things. In short one of them just decided to attack us so we retaliate to protect our people", the girl explained.

"But it's gonna end soon, right. Because you have me now", Rima said, trying to comprehend.

"Not exactly my queen", Naomi said gravely. "I'm afraid the other kingdoms have located their Queens in your world and it's only a matter of time", she explained. Rima knitted her eyebrows together. She assumed that this was her little world. She never expected that she would have enemies there too.

"One more question", Rima said. "Can I bring someone in here?" she asked. Naomi smiled wryly.

"I was wondering when that was going to come up. And yes, you can bring your boyfriend", she said. Rima pondered over whether she liked the fact that even people **in another dimension** knew about her and Nagi.

"That's all I needed to know", she said.

A/N: That was the fourth one. Poor Kairi doesn't know what he's getting into. And who are the other queens? I'll tell you as soon as I figure it out completely. There's no school tomorrow so I'll try to update…no promises though. R&R please!!!


	5. A Step Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

Kairi was at school early to see the results from kendo tryouts. He had made it! The boy smiled. This was exactly the boost of confidence he needed to go through with what he planned for the day.

Kairi grinned; the target was in his sights. She was listening to her iPod touch and staring up at the sky contentedly. He had never seen the girl look this unthreatening.

"Are you sure about this Kairi?" Musashi asked.

"Yes", he answered.

"But what about Nadeshiko, this will hurt her feelings. Sakura is her archenemy", the samurai chara reminded his bearer.

"Fujisaki-san has made her choice in going with someone who put her second to begin with", Kairi said with a hint of spite. Musashi nodded unsurely, not seeing the point of continuing the argument.

"I know we've never met officially but I am Sanjou Kairi. It is good to make your acquaintance Momoiya-san", he said politely. Sakura raised an eyebrow. This boy didn't seem to hate her like all the other guardians, and if he did he didn't make it as obvious as they did. She respected it either way.

"Do you need something Sanjou-san?" she asked her tone indifferent.

"Just wondering how I caught the school's newest idol alone", he said.

"Let's see…the 'adoring fans' aren't here yet, only Mashiro's start staking her at indecent hours. The guardians hate my guts, not that I blame them for it. And I can only take Shichiro in small doses or else I might strangle him", Sakura explained.

"So what are you doing here? Aren't you Nadeshiko's lap dog?" She asked. Kairi shook his head in amusement. This girl was a piece of work.

"Aren't you Shichiro's?" He challenged. Sakura laughed.

"Touché…you're not half bad", she admitted. Kairi smirked inwardly, this was an opening. The warning bell rung indicating that classes would start in five minutes, though it wouldn't matter if they were late (guardian privileges as usual).

Kairi handed Sakura his cell phone. "Call any time you want to sit around and be cynical", he said, silently praying she wouldn't laugh in his face.

"Whatever", she said casually. She added herself to his contacts. "Now give me yours". Kairi quickly put his number in her phone and they got up and started walking to class.

In homeroom, Nadeshiko took her respective seat between Amu and Tadase. This new 'power' of hers was becoming more intense. She had always been the perceptive type, but now she could almost read their emotions. Everyone's desires and pain and dreams were bombarding her mind, even the charas.

She sighed in relief that nothing too eventful was happening and everyone's thoughts were too tranquil to reach her. Nadeshiko recently realized that when too many peoples' thoughts were avid at once, it resulted in painful migraines on her part.

As soon as Kairi and Sakura walked in the room together, Nadeshiko's mental peace was violently interrupted. Jealousy was an interesting emotion, the way it wrapped itself around every fiber of one's being.

"Sakura-sama, you have some nerve in trying to steal _my _Kairi", Saaya said in that annoyingly high pitched voice that every snobby anime girl seemed to have. Nadeshiko winced. That girl was adding to her growing headache.

"You do not speak. Ever", Sakura commanded. "I would rather have my ears stabbed repeatedly than listen to that damn awful voice of yours", she said coolly.

"Yes Sakura-sama", Saaya said, obviously stung by the girls' words.

"Didn't I just say not to talk", Sakura said, emitting an evil aura. The pompous Yamabuki Saaya was finally put properly in her place.

Nadeshiko chuckled despite of herself. This reminded her of the times when she and Sakura were close friends. Sakura would always seem to say what Nadeshiko was thinking in the meanest way possible. But those times were long gone, and what at one point would have been a playful gesture was now a reminder of how great a threat her ex best friend posed.

When school let out it was raining heavily. "Shit man", Sakura said, it was technically still summer so she dressed as such. And she had to walk…all the way to her house which seemed to be fifteen thousand miles away at the moment.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kairi saw Rima and Nagihiko getting into a taxi, Amu being carried by Ikuto via rooftop, Kukai and Yaya waiting at the bus stop, and Tadase and Nadeshiko walking with matching blue umbrellas.

He looked uncertainly at the umbrella in his hands and Sakura getting drenched across the street. He started to walk towards her, but his confidence was suddenly smashed when he saw a black limo pull up next to the girl.

The window rolled down slowly. "Get in", Shichiro said. Sakura was secretly glad for the rescue but wasn't gonna let him know that.

"A limo…really. And I'm perfectly capable of walking", she said.

Shichiro sighed. Did she always have to be this difficult? "Just get in before you catch a cold", he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I am not going to…ACHOO!" she glared at him as if it were his fault.

Shichiro opened the limo door to let her in. "You're too damn stubborn", he observed as the soaked girl slid in. He turned on the heat so she wouldn't freeze.

"Shut it", she said, purposely shaking her wet hair in his face. He just always had to be nice to her in the meanest way possible. She shut her eyes to tune out the insufferable boy and soon she was asleep on his shoulder. So much for being difficult. He smiled at her, she looked so inoffensive, he couldn't wake her up.

"Take her home", Shichiro said to the driver.

"I'm afraid I don't know where she lives", the driver replied.

"I'm paying you to know", Shichiro said bluntly, and really meaning 'I don't know where she lives either'.

"Fine, back to the mansion then", Shichiro said. He slipped Sakura's phone out of her pocket and texted her mom _sleeping friend's house xoxxo. _Moments later she texted back, _Have fun. _This would be a very interesting evening.

Nadeshiko had always thought that her mother held back no criticism during her dance practices, but with her new ability she was beginning to realize exactly how wrong she was.

'_Her father was always too easy on her, that's why she messes up'_

Nadeshiko tried to ignore it and focused on her fan.

'_She doesn't have half the talent I did at her age'_

Nadeshiko clenched her fist; her mother was really pushing it.

"Make your actions more delicate Nadeshiko, this is Japanese dance not martial arts", her mother scolded, out loud this time.

"Gomen nasai", Nadeshiko said sweetly.

'_She has no star quality. If Momoiya Sakura was my daughter, she would be an icon by now'_

This was the last straw. "There would also be a knife in your back", she said venomously and stormed out of the room. Mrs. Fujisaki stood in shock. She was sure she hadn't said that out loud.

Nagihiko was in the living room inconspicuously reading a book, when his sister came bolting from the dance room downstairs nearing tears. He ignored it, knowing that it was best to stay out of disputes between his mom and sister.

Moments later, Mrs. Fujisaki came upstairs and looked at her only son. "Nagi, do you think I'm a bad mother?" she asked, actually hoping for an honest answer.

Nagihiko was actually perplexed by the question and how he should answer it. He could have told his mother how psychotic she'd been acting since his father died two years ago, and that she wasn't the only one who missed him. He could have said that Nadeshiko sometimes considers going back to Europe because she hates being antagonized by her own mother.

Or he could have told her that he knows about her drinking problem and finds it both cliché and pathetic, especially after all the bullshit she tells Nadeshiko about not being strong enough to make it.

But he didn't. Instead he simply closed the book sharply, got up, and left the room. Nagi realized that this was the best way to deal with his mother; misery loved company after all, and if he wasn't around, she couldn't spread it, now could she.

As soon as Nagi opened his book again, his phone rang. "What!" he said in an annoyed voice.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rima asked.

"Nothing, what's up Rima-chan", he said.

"You're lying but whatever. Can you meet me in my room? Don't let my parents catch you", she said.

"What are you planning Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"The faster you get here, the faster you find out", she said seductively.

Five minutes later Rima heard a tap on her window.

"Rima, Rima, where for art thou Rima?" Nagihiko said, offering her a yellow rose. Rima kissed him and took the rose.

"Just get in here before the neighbors see you", she said, blushing.

A/N: Had to cut it short because a lot is going to happen during this evening in the story. Plus I wanted 2 update on my B-DAY which happens to be today!!! So the next chapter is going to be a direct continuation. So R&R please


	6. Tonight

Disclaimer: I still dont own Shugo Chara (Aww T_T thats what I wanted for by B-day too)

Rima Mashiro was at a crossroads. She knew that she called Nagihiko to her bedroom for purposes other than to make it out. But that didn't make it any less difficult to remove her lips from his neck.

"There are probably softer beds than that in the kingdom Rima", Kusu-kusu said. The petite blonde blushed furiously, going into full Amu mode.

"The kingdom?" Nagihiko asked. He probably assumed it was some kind of weird foreplay.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot about that", Rima said. She took her necklace off and rubbed the ruby in the center. "Appear", she whispered and the door of light appeared.

"What the…" Nagi said, staring at the blinding white light. Rima smiled and pulled him through the door. When they entered the realm, Naomi was staring intently out the window.

"I see you have returned Queen of Beauty, and you brought your boyfriend", Naomi said sweetly. Rima felt the heat rising to her cheeks; she wished she could have that word removed from every language known to man. Nagihiko's eyes widened. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

"It's you. You were that intrusive voice", he said in amazement.

Naomi nodded. "I did say in due time", she explained. Rima stood patiently, waiting for an explanation. (A/N: See chapter 23 of Love Games)

"You were unconscious at the time Rima-chan", Nagihiko said. Rima nodded, she did distinctively remember being knocked out for some portion of that fight against Shichiro during the summer.

"So what is this place?" Nagihiko asked.

"This is my kingdom, and I am the Queen of all of this", she said, leading him to the window. It had a view of the entire kingdom, from the busy metropolis outside the palace to the lazy countryside closer to the mountains.

Further back, you could see the clear blue sky blending with black smoke on the horizon.

"The fighting has reached our borders", Naomi said, answering the unasked question.

"Oh yea, we're at war with three other nations. I forgot to mention that", Rima said.

"Not surprising. They wouldn't call you here if nothing was wrong", Nagihiko said.

"Perceptive. He's gonna be useful", Naomi noted.

"So where do you guys stand in this war?" Nagihiko asked.

"Fairly well, let's see, we've captured a good portion of the weakest kingdom, and the most fearsome enemy doesn't detest us as much as our rival nation, so we've got it pretty good", Naomi explained.

"Pretty good isn't good enough. We need to end this", Rima said. Nagihiko nodded in agreement.

"We'll do everything we can to help", he said.

Naomi cracked a small smile. "You two will make good rulers after all", she said.

"Naomi-chan!" A young man said running into the room. Naomi faked a smile and turned to him. Rima felt a bit sorry for her, every girl really did have her own boy issues.

"Do you need something? We're having a conversation", Rima said.

"My apologies your majesty, but I have to inform you that the Queen of Wisdom has been located. Her people are most likely contacting her at this moment", he said.

"Are you sure Ryo?" Naomi asked. He nodded solemnly.

Naomi smiled apologetically at Rima and Nagi. "You two have to go now. There's no telling how powerful the Queen of Wisdom is at this point", she said.

* * *

Nadeshiko held her pillow to her face as she cried her eyes out. Mindreading wasn't such a good thing to have when it lets you find out that your mother would rather have your enemy as a daughter.

Nadeshiko felt a hand touch her shoulder. She saw a girl who looked only a few years older than herself. She had shiny long black hair, ivory skin, and kind brown eyes.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"W-what?" Nadeshiko asked hoarsely. She should have asked why are in my room but for some reason, she felt like she knew the girl.

"Why do you cry? You are powerful, Queen of Wisdom", the girl said.

"Queen of Wisdom; what does that even mean? And who are you?"

"You can call me Satomi. And by Queen of Wisdom I meant exactly what I said. I was sent to find you, though I have to admit, the search wasn't challenging. Radiance like yours is hard to come by in this realm", Satomi said.

Nadeshiko stared at Satomi with a sad confused look. "This is ludicrous", she said. There was no way she could be a queen, unless you counted the guardians.

"Nadeshiko", Satomi said "think about this. You have gifts that you can't explain, you're naturally good at almost everything, and you're inexplicably beautiful and wise beyond your years. _And _if you _still _don't believe me and I'm sure you don't, I can take you to the realms myself", she said.

"Realms", Nadeshiko repeated. Satomi sighed; this was going to take a while.

"_Porte de lumière apparaissent_!" Satomi shouted.

"That's French isn't it?" Nadeshiko asked. Satomi nodded.

"It's more dramatic that way", she said. Nadeshiko shifted uncomfortably with her sheets. She knew that there was a chance that Satomi was fooling her, and if she went through that door, and she might not come back.

"Conflicted", Satomi said. "But from the way you were bawling when I came in I wouldn't guess there would be much to come back to". Nadeshiko sighed; Satomi was right in a way. The way she saw it, her dad was dead, her psychopath mom wanted to replace her, and her brother scarcely cared what happens to her once his precious Rima-chan was okay.

Her friends seemed to be fine when she was in Europe, including Tadase. But what about her? What was Nadeshiko doing for herself? Absolutely nothing, but that was going to change.

"Okay, fine, I'll come with you", she said, Satomi smiled and pulled out a box from thin air and handed it to Nadeshiko. Inside it was a silver necklace with a dark blue sapphire crescent moon charm dangling on it.

"It's beautiful", Nadeshiko said.

"It is your Amulet. Wear it well", Satomi said. The older girl then walked into the light as if it were an everyday thing.

Without wasting another moment, Nadeshiko stepped through the door of light and into her destiny.

* * *

Sakura woke up in what felt like the world's most comfortable bed. It was a canopy bed with pink satin sheets, twelve goose feather pillows, and cashmere blankets. This was definitely not her room. She looked down and realized that she wasn't in her school uniform anymore but in…customized pajamas that were monogrammed.

She sat up in bed. "Oh you're awake. The young master will be pleased. He is in the third study on the east wing", A maid said.

"Um by young master I'm hoping to God you mean Shichiro…and you have three studies, that is so unnecessary", Sakura said.

"I agree, and it's even worse when you have to clean them. I hope you remember that when you're the lady of this house", the maid said with a wink. Sakura ignored the comment and left the room, aware of the fact that she would get lost several times before reaching her destination.

Shichiro sat in the study, Sakura's phone was on the desk beside him. He would tell her that it fell out of her pocket. Not that she would believe it, but if the lie was constructed well enough she would leave it alone.

A few hours ago Sakura got a text message from Kairi asking her on a date for the next day and Shichiro, 'on Sakura's behalf' told Kairi to lose her phone number….and a number of other things.

Shichiro had no idea why he did it, or why it irritates him so much that so many boys wanted Sakura, and even more when she flirted with them. For some strange reason he wanted to protect her…and kill every male who comes within four feet of her, but for the sake of his reputation, pride, and desire to stay out of jail he didn't.

"You're house…is too…big", said an irritated Sakura as she came through the door. Shichiro smirked, those pajamas suited her well.

"How many times did you get lost?" he asked. She mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" he prompted.

"I'm going to bite you", she said vehemently.

"I was hoping we could at least kiss first, but if that's what you like", Shichiro said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I will slice you up into tiny pieces and mail them back to each other", Sakura said in a sickly sweet tone. She placed her palms on his chest and glared at him. The room was silent, and then out of nowhere they broke out laughing.

"You're a sadist", Shichiro said.

"And you know it was turning you on", Sakura exclaimed.

"Young Master!!!" a woman shouted as she came in the room "Gomen-nasai for interrupting b-but", she stuttered thinking she walked in on something.

"Just spit it out. You're already here", Shichiro said.

"Lady Natsume is at again, she's on a rampage!" the nanny exclaimed.

"Who's Natsume?" Sakura asked.

"My eight month old sister. She's a demon spawn so I think you two will get along nicely", Shichiro said.

"You're hilarious. But I didn't know you had a sister", Sakura said.

"It's important that no one does. A female Mizumaki heir would be a target", Shichiro explained.

"But I thought you were the underhanded ones", Sakura said.

"Everyone is underhanded Sakura, now do you want to see her or not?" Shichiro asked. Sakura nodded and the proceeded to the baby's room.

Natsume was a beautiful baby to say the least. She had gold/brown locks and deep blue eyes. But that wasn't a surprise to Sakura; every Mizumaki was good looking, she reminded herself never to say that to Shichiro.

Natsume was bawling, for no apparent reason. "She is a bitch. Don't mind her", Shichiro explained.

Sakura picked up the crying baby. "What's wrong with you? You have no reason to be crying. You're brother is an ass but I'll teach you how to handle him later, ok", she said. The baby slowly stopped crying and smiled.

"That's better. Now I can see how pretty you are. Hi Natsume, I'm Sakura", she said.

"Sakurwa", the baby cooed. Sakura put the child down and smirked.

"She's not so bad. Just don't speak to her in that baby talk like she's stupid, because she can understand you", the girl said. Shichiro stared dumbfounded at his friend. How can someone so malevolent be good with children, but one other thing occurred to him.

"She said your name", Shichiro said "She can't even say my name yet".

"It's not her fault. The average American can't say your name Shichiro", the girl commented with a chuckle.

A/N: Hope yall enjoy! R&R plz!!!!


	7. Advice

Disclaimer: sniff it's just too painful T_T

Rima: Fine, I'll do it. Liz-sama doesn't own Shugo Chara.

Rima lied beside Nagihiko on her bed. She let him stay the night because while they were visiting the realms many earth hours elapsed. Plus her intuition told her that he really did not want to be in his house. It also told her that he did not care to discuss why.

She looked over at her _boyfriend (_She still loathed the word) and smiled. She couldn't believe that she almost lost him over her stupid pride. She was such a bitch back then, so smug and hostile, almost like…An idea formed in Rima's head. Some of Naomi's war tactics were getting to her. She shook Nagihiko's shoulder.

"Nagi, you up?" she asked.

"I am now", he said sleepily.

"Good. I need you to flirt with Sakura tomorrow. Better yet, make her fall for you", Rima said.

"Um Rima-chan, am I missing something?" he asked.

"I have a plan, well it was Shichiro's plan only we're gonna do it better", she explained. Nagihiko shook his head.

"First of all, you are the jealous type. If I flirt with her and you get mad", he said.

"I won't get mad. It's my plan after all", Rima said.

"But still, Shichiro and Sakura aren't you and I. Even if you take out the fact that Sakura isn't stupid and she hates me, Shichiro doesn't have a soul. He's probably using her or something, so if someone took her it wouldn't even matter to him", Nagihiko explained.

"Don't you see the way he looks at her? He loves her at most and cares for her at first, but you're right about one thing, she wouldn't let herself fall for you. We need a pawn, some innocent boy to distract her while we mess with Shichiro", she said.

"You mean Kairi. That should be simple enough", he told her.

"Yea, so when should we do this?" Rima asked.

"When they cross the line", he said thoughtfully "they haven't yet". Rima smirked, this was gonna be fun.

The next morning raised much speculation. Shichiro and Sakura arrived at school together and so did Rima and Nagihiko.

"Soo what did you and Nagi do last night?" Nadeshiko asked in a sing-song voice.

"Yea I want to know too", Amu said.

"W-what are you talking about?" Rima asked.

"Well Nagi didn't come home last night and you two did come in together", Nadeshiko said.

"We haven't had a sleepover in a while, Amu", Ikuto said, appearing at the window.

"Ikuto!!! What are you doing here again? You're gonna get yourself banned", Amu said.

"Is it a crime to come see you? I even brought you breakfast", he said.

"Since when is Mr. Black Cat so considerate", Rima asked sarcastically.

"Jealous?" Amu asked teasingly.

"No, Nagi cooked for me this morning", Rima said.

"Amu, I'm leaving now, give me a kiss", Ikuto said.

"F-fine", Amu said, trying to sound nonchalant about it. She gave him an eight second kiss and then he exited out the window.

"Hinamori-san is cool and spicy!!! And her boyfriend is too!!!" the class shouted. Amu rolled her eyes.

"May I begin my lesson NOW?" the teacher asked just as the door flew open.

"Amu-chi, Rima-tan, Na-chi!" Yaya yelled.

"Excuse me Yuiki-san", the teacher said in irritation.

"Oh, you can leave sensei, I only have to talk to them", Yaya said.

"What is it Yaya?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Two things. One, I have a super important announcement but I can't tell until all the guardians are here, and two…Kukai got me this kawaii charm bracelet. I have the best boyfriend in the world", Yaya bragged.

"No, mine can drive", Amu said.

"But mine can cook!" Rima said. The three were soon caught up in a heated debate about who had the best boyfriend. Nadeshiko sat quietly looking down at her desk. Tadase was good to her, a perfect gentleman. But he didn't go out of his way to do things for her like Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagi did. Sometimes she felt like he was only with her because he didn't want to be single. Amu did turn him down for Ikuto after all.

She sighed. He was only a few seats away and he couldn't even tell she was upset. Something had to change, and it had to change soon.

Kukai slept through first period, history. His next class was math and he decided that it would be a complete waste of time so he sent a text to Tadase Kairi and Nagi telling them that they were skipping under the excuse of an emergency guardian meeting.

"This is an abuse of power", Tadase said.

"Isn't that the point of having power?" Kukai countered.

"So you bought Yaya a bracelet", Tadase said.

"You heard about that?" Kukai asked sheepishly.

"I think our entire class did", Nagihiko commented.

"But why?" Tadase asked "Her birthday isn't for months". Kukai had a pleasant grin on his face.

"It's actually a bit selfish. I'd do random things just to see that hyper smile of hers more often", he explained. Nagihiko nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean, Rima-chan is so pretty when she smiles", he said, picturing her smiling face.

"So girls really like that sentimental crap?" Kairi asked.

"Who are you after, Jack?" Kukai explained. Tadase stared Kairi down. If he was still obsessed with Nadeshiko, he was sure he would maul the boy.

"Sakura. But I don't think I'm gonna get her", Kairi blurted out.

"Good luck", Kukai said dryly.

"At least there's no competition", Tadase said, thinking on the bright side as usual. (It was only bright this time because Kairi was leaving his girlfriend alone)

"That's true, but I can't even get a smirk out of her, let alone a smile", Kairi said.

"Wait until she's pissed and then make her laugh, that's your entry point", Nagihiko advised. Kairi nodded though he was still very unsure.

"Now on to Tadase's problem", Kukai said.

"What problem?" Tadase asked.

"Your if you want to keep your girl you need to step up your game and show her how you feel problem", Kukai said. Tadase's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. 'That's why she's been acting so distant', he thought.

"How should I do that?" Tadase asked, though Kukai was a bit of a dumb ass at times he knew a lot about women.

"I don't know buy her a puppy, take her to a concert or something. And by the way, P.D.A is your best friend", Kukai said. Nagihiko glared angrily at Kukai.

"Don't tell him that. Nadeshiko's still my innocent little sister", he said.

"What? Innocent? They probably got farther than you and Rima", Kukai said. Nagi was now emitting an evil aura.

"W-why did you say that?" said an extremely frightened Tadase.

"So it's _true_", Nagi said. He cracked his knuckles.

"Tadase", Kairi said.

"Run!" Kukai finished.

"Hey Jack", Sakura said approaching Kairi.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a bit bipolar?" he asked.

"Yes, on several occasions but why?" she questioned.

"When I texted you last night you told me to stop stalking you and to lose your phone number", Kairi said. Sakura twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"Sounds like something I would say but last night I was…oh, that's, oh I think I know what happened. Don't worry about it Kairi", she said with a wink.

"H-hai Momoiya-san", he said nervously.

"You can call me Sakura-chan", she said coyly as she walked away.

Yaya strolled into the royal garden happily. "You are all about to love me", she said.

"Doubt it", Sakura murmured.

"Says the queen of the damned", Nadeshiko said. The two glared at each other. Rima was suspicious. Nadeshiko didn't make snide remarks, that was her job. But then she saw the pendant on Nadeshiko's necklace; the sapphire crescent moon. She looked at her own ruby sun.

They were complete opposites. The only person who should have something like that was the Queen of Wisdom. But that couldn't be Nadeshiko. She was Nagi's twin and he was helping her kingdom, so there was no possible way.

"Okay, so Yaya had an interview with the man who owns the magazine that features Japan's most impressive teens and he had a chara when he was little so the Seiyo Middle School guardians won this month. And…

AS A PRIZE THEY'RE SENDING US TO A FIVE STAR RESORT! It's awesome and really high classed", Yaya exclaimed.

"I'll be the judge of that", Rima said. Everyone knew that she had exquisite taste.

Sakura went back to her house that afternoon and overheard her mom on the phone.

"This is so like you! You're so manipulative" the woman yelled into the receiver. Sakura stealthily picked up the phone in her room and started listening in.

"What's so wrong with wanting to see my daughter?" the man on the phone asked. Sakura held in a gasp.

"Why didn't you want to see her before?" her mother snapped.

"I never thought she would…" the man was cut off.

"Never thought she would be as good as she is, right. Does your snotty ass family think we're good enough now?" she yelled. There was a silence on the line. Sakura hung up; she didn't want to hear anymore even if the conversation continued.

The truth was, Sakura's father was the head of a European dance company. Her mother had been his high school sweetheart but his relatives had something else in mind; an arranged marriage.

When Sakura was born the child of an affair, his family didn't want anyone to know that there was a 'common child' involved. A pollution of the bloodline were the words they used. So they disowned her. She was given her mom's maiden name and no one ever made the connection.

Just as no one made the connection that she would become more talented than her stepsister who was of 'the correct breeding'. And though Sakura had no wish to see any of them ever, she would have loved to see the look on their faces when they saw her on television representing Japan in an international showcase.

And this sob story was the exact reason she would never let herself fall for Shichiro. Mizumaki co. was a much bigger operation than her dad's, so naturally they would be even more full of bullshit, if that was possible. She would not let herself make the same mistakes as her mother, and she would never EVER fall in love with a rich man unless his judgmental relatives were DEAD.

A/N: Can there possibly be someone who can out bitch Sakura? What awesome thing will Tadase do for Nadeshiko? Who will the next Queen be? And what will this mini vacation bring? Find out in the next chapter! R&R please, your reviews inspire me and make me want to update faster!


	8. Rocky Arrivals

Disclaimer: No ownsership -_-

Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko came to Amu's house before the trip. "This is gonna be so fun!" Yaya squealed, prancing around in her pink bikini.

"It would be more fun if Shichiro and Sakura weren't going to be there. Why didn't you enter the guardians from last year?" Rima asked, stressing the last two words.

"But then Kukai, Kairi, and Na-chi couldn't come. It was the only way, there were no loopholes", Yaya explained.

"Should I wear the one piece swimsuit or the bikini?" Amu asked, holding both up.

"Well Ikuto won't be there so there's no need for you to wear a bikini", Nadeshiko said.

"But it would be funny to see how many guys we give nosebleeds", Rima argued.

"Plus Ikuto is known for showing up out of nowhere. And if he's shirtless Amu will be the one with the nosebleed", Yaya added.

"Okay fine I'll wear the bikini", Amu said, blushing furiously at the thought of Ikuto shirtless, his abs glistening in the sun.

"Amu-chan is fantasizing again", Nadeshiko said, giggling.

"Yep", Rima and Yaya said in unison.

"Where's your swimsuit Nadeshiko?" Amu asked, desperately trying to take the attention off her.

"In my bag", she said.

"Why is it there?" Rima asked.

"I don't know if I'm going to swim", Nadeshiko said. And she especially didn't want to swim within a mile of Sakura, that's just asking to be drowned.

"But you passed the swimming test in school", Yaya said.

"And…" Nadeshiko said blankly.

"At least put on the swimsuit so we can watch Tadase squirm", Rima suggested.

Shichiro was standing outside the Royal Garden waiting or a certain brown haired girl who was known to pass that way. "You're late…as usual", he commented, looking up from his copy of 'The Art of War' by Sun Tzu when she arrived.

"Whatever", Sakura said irritably. She continued on her way without glancing at him. Shichiro did a double take; he had thought she was warming up to him. But he dismissed it as her having one of her bitchy days.

"Hey Sakura-chan, come over here! We're in the middle of a water fight. I want you on my team", Kairi shouted from the other side of the glass building.

"Sure Kairi!" Sakura said excitedly. Shichiro was puzzled. This was a complete turnaround from how she was with him a few moments ago. Something was wrong and he didn't like it. Was she mad at him? And more importantly why did he care? She was only _some girl _after all.

The battlefield was intense. Kukai and Yaya had Kairi boxed in a corner. They held their water guns steadily at his head. He was done for. Then, as stealthily as only she can be, Sakura crept behind the duo.

"Any last words?" she asked. Kukai and Yaya turned around, but it was too late. Sakura nailed Kukai in the mouth as it hung open in surprise and Kairi shot at the back of Yaya's head while she was distracted.

Sakura and Kairi shared a high five as the other two contenders sputtered in shock. Sakura chuckled in amusement. She hadn't been able to have fun like this in a long time. Out of all the guardians these three were the least hostile towards her, well besides Amu who believes there's good in everyone. Silly Amu.

"And that is the power of the Queen and the Samurai", Kairi joked, throwing an arm around Sakura.

The remaining guardians watched them from where they were loading the coach bus for their trip. Yes, a coach bus for ten people. Amu shook her head. "I always knew Kukai and Yaya were kids but Kairi and Sakura too", she said.

"Is it just me or do those two seem to be getting close?" Tadase asked.

"Perhaps they even out each others bad qualities", Nagihiko said.

"Yea, then Kairi will be less pathetic and Sakura will be less bitchy", Rima commented.

"It would take a lot more to smack the bitch out of Sakura", Nadeshiko said.

"Like what?" Amu questioned, thinking that her friends should give the girl a break. She seemed so inoffensive when away from Shichiro.

"A bigger bitch", Rima answered. She knew very well how this game went. For Sakura to truly be reformed, someone had to knock her off her high horse.

The conversation ended abruptly as the four came back, all of them soaking wet.

"You guys are going to soak the bus", Tadase said, slightly exasperated.

"Fine, if you're so worried", Sakura said. She took off her wet top, revealing the top of her two piece which held more cleavage than any of the other female guardians.

"Stop gawking at her and get on", Amu said in her cool and spicy attitude. On the bus, Amu decided she wanted to get to know Sakura, much to the dislike of Rima and Nadeshiko and Yaya was neutral on the subject.

"Is that your real hair color?" Sakura asked the pinkette.

"It actually is. It's weird though because everyone else in my family has brown hair. I just had to be the strange one", Amu said.

"I can definitely relate to that. But I have to tell you, I'm impressed", Sakura said.

"By what?" Amu asked.

"You are the only girl not to fall for one of the guardians", she said. Amu shook her head.

"You're giving me too much credit. I used to have a thing for Tadase", she said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You and Blondie…that's unexpected I would've thought if anyone it was Kukai or Kairi, but he just doesn't seem like your type", Sakura said.

"Yea, I know. Now that I think about it, I'm wondering what I was thinking. Oh and his character change is hilarious", Amu said.

"Really", Sakura said with a hint of an evil smirk on her face. Amu was alarmed at how much it reminded her of Ikuto.

"Yea, just be sure to never call him a prince", Amu said "And saying that was like an open invitation for you to do it", she realized. Sakura nodded. Amu pretended to be conflicted for a moment.

"Just do it", the pinkette said. Sakura turned around.

"YO PRINCE TADASE!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone on the bus sweat dropped.

"I AM NOT A PRINCE. I AM THE KING. BOW TO ME PEASENTS. JACKS, FETCH ME SOME ENTERTAINMENT AT !!!" Tadase shouted. Tadase went into his emo corner once his character change stopped. Everyone else shared a laugh at his expense, except Nadeshiko who would have found it way funnier if anyone other than Sakura had done it.

"His face was priceless", said Amu, one of the only ones still laughing.

"I know. How can you refrain from doing that every five minutes?" Sakura asked.

"It's mean, it gets annoying, and Nadeshiko will chase us with swords if we pick on her boyfriend too much", Amu explained.

"So, how are things between you and Kairi?" Amu asked the question that everyone wanted the answer to. Sakura only shrugged casually.

"There has to be more than that!" Miki said.

"Elaborate please", Dia said.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Ran urged.

"Well if you want to know that badly", Sakura said.

Shichiro had a lot of experience eavesdropping, on CEO's, Easter etc. but he found it irritating to try and gather what was being said between Amu and Sakura. He kept hearing 'Kairi' 'Maybe' and… 'Cute?' that was Sakura's voice. But she could not be calling that slimy nerd cute. Not that he cared in any way. He just wanted something to do.

"Is there another one?" Amu asked.

"Kind of, but it's really complicated", Sakura said. The rest of the conversation was completely inaudible after that.

The resort was huge, but a bit of a letdown to most of them considering the places they've all been to in their lives.

Everyone went straight to the pool but Nadeshiko waited. She did not trust the water; Just too many unfortunate things that happened to her involved water. She sauntered over to the cabana where she met a pina coloda and few unpleasant surprises.

"Nadeshiko-chan", a voice whispered tenderly. She looked up. It was a boy with brown hair deep blue eyes and a dazzling smile. He was two years older, a European model, and Nadeshiko's ex boyfriend. Their relationship ended under the guise of her moving back to Japan, but in truth, he was pressuring to do things she wasn't too comfortable with.

"H-hi Andoh-kun", she said coyly. Nadeshiko had to admit he was extremely handsome. He placed a purple rose in her hand.

"I bought it when I saw you arrive. It reminded me so much of you", Andoh said. Nadeshiko blushed. He was always very romantic.

"I've missed you Nadeshiko. Everything in Europe is so meaningless without you there. You're so beautiful", he said, his lips caressed her ear with every word. He started kissing her neck.

"S-stop. I can't", Nadeshiko said. Andoh pulled her tighter into his embrace and held the small of her back.

"What I'm barley touching you", he said. At this point Temari slipped away. Usually she would've character changed a long time ago but this wasn't her battle to fight.

Tadase sat by the pool lackadaisically drinking an iced tea. "Where's Nadeshiko?" he asked Kiseki.

"I do not bother with the whereabouts of commoners", Kiseki said.

"TADASE", Temari yelled landing on the boy's leg.

"What is it Tema-chan?" Kiseki asked. Tadase wanted to question the nickname but let it be.

"Nadeshiko is being harassed by her pervert ex boyfriend", Temari explained. Tadase's expression turned serious.

"Where", was his only word, Temari led them to the cabana.

"Come on Andoh I said stop", Nadeshiko said a bit firmer this time.

"Why?" he asked "You never minded cuddling before", he said in the same soft tone.

"I have a boyfriend", she said steadily.

"Really? Does he tell you every day that your light shines brighter than all the stars in the night sky? Buy you gift's of appreciation?" the boy asked, knowing he would hit a nerve. The way her face lit up when he gave her the rose was a clue she wasn't getting much affection.

"No but-" he silenced her with a forced kiss. Nadeshiko moved her face and tried to pry her hands off.

"Get off her. Now", Tadase commanded. Andoh stifled a laugh.

"This _child _is your boyfriend?" he asked "Get away from here kid. This is adult business". Tadase now realized why his friends all had such bad tempers when it came to other guys being with their girls. It was annoying. Especially so when he knew that Nadeshiko had no desire to be touched by this bastard.

She broke out of his grasp and started running down the beach. This was another thing that set him apart from the others. Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, and even Shichiro would have stood there and beat the living shit out of this dude. But Tadase, being Tadase followed Nadeshiko to make sure she was alright.

To his surprise, she wasn't crying or traumatized. Just sitting poolside, staring at the water. "Did you kick his ass already", she asked with a chuckle.

"I didn't", he said instantly regretted it. She kissed his cheek.

"Good. I wanted to do it myself", she explained. This made him laugh. There was a reason that he wasn't like other guys: She wasn't like other girls.

A/N: And this is the first part of the little trip. More bittersweet events will take place in the next chapter. Read and Review, and please check out my new fic, "Her Deadly Neutrality".


	9. Twisted

Disclaimer: Don't own.

The guardians were all laying in the sand, actually coexisting when two girls walked over to them. Sakura was speechless (a rare occurrence), Nadeshiko's eyes widened in shock, Rima glared at the two girls blocking her sun, and as usual Amu and Yaya were completely left in the dark.

"Who are they?" Kukai whispered.

"Dancers", Nadeshiko said.

"A Broad and a Stalker fan girl", Shichiro said at the same time.

One of the girl's eyes lit up when she saw Shichiro. She released a small squeal. "Mizumaki-kun I missed you so much!" she said in an extremely annoying voice. Shichiro sweat dropped.

"Hani, I will give you one million yen to get off of me", he said.

"Not for all the money in the world. I love you", she squealed. For some odd reason this made Sakura twitch, but she knew she was about to face bigger problems. Shichiro was deep in thought. How could he get rid of that girl without hurting a business alliance?

"Well you see Hani-san, I have a fiancé", he said.

"Who?" the heartbroken girl asked.

Shichiro smirked and pulled Sakura to him. "She's an Italian model", he said, playing upon the fact that Sakura never looked fully Japanese.

The other girl who was silent up until that point stepped forward. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at Sakura, sending a chill up the girl's spine.

"A model huh? What's her name?" she asked.

"Gabrielle…Gabrielle Alfredo", Shichiro said quickly. Lying was probably his greatest skill.

"Well then if she _is_ your fiancée then let's see a kiss", she pressed.

"Haruka-chan what are you doing?" Hani whined. A withering glare made the girl shut up.

Shichiro glanced at Sakura apologetically but knowing he was never going to hear the end of this regardless, he decided to at least have fun with it. He pressed his lips against hers and let his hands slip to her waist. To everyone's surprise, she kissed back. 'It's just acting' she reminded herself, but that didn't stop it from evoking her stifled desires.

"Alright okay we get the point", Hani screeched. Haruka rolled her eyes at how jealousy blinded her friend. That kiss was simply too much, obviously it was their first. And they both frequented to Italy. Alfredo was a pasta sauce NOT a last name.

"Okay can I please talk to _Alfredo-san_…privately", Haruka asked, though it obviously was not a question. Shichiro looked at Sakura. She nodded and followed the girl.

"What do you want from me Haruka?" Sakura asked when they were far enough away.

"I don't know why dad wants to reinstate you but it's not gonna happen _poor girl_", Haruka said venomously.

"What makes you think I want your money, let alone need it? I get paid to dance remember, and furthermore I want nothing to do with you people", Sakura said. Haruka scoffed.

"You say that like we're the ones of contaminated blood but trust me, the feeling is mutual little sis. I will have to ask you to stay away from the dance world though, and especially Mizumaki Shichiro", she said.

"Defending your slave?" Sakura asked. Haruka released a small chuckle.

"You know me better than to be openly charitable. But if you must know Shichiro will be my husband in ten years time, if that much. The match would benefit both our companies", Haruka explained. Now it was Sakura's turn to laugh.

"Shichiro would never marry you".

"Then who would he marry? You? If that little show kiss made you think he loves you then you even stupider than that whore you call a mother", Haruka said, knowing this would push the slightly younger girl's buttons.

"My mother is not-"

"What else do you call people who have bastard children with married men?" Haruka asked. Sakura was silent. Haruka smirked inwardly, she didn't much like her younger sister, but she knew her. Once you've scratched her seemingly impenetrable ego it was easy to fatally damage her pride.

"You know that Mizumaki-kun isn't as nice as daddy. He doesn't even love you, he's infatuated, which is understandable. Being related to me, you're not completely hideous, and not a screaming fan girl either. You're a breath of fresh air, but not what he needs. To defeat Fujisaki once and for all, he needs this alliance, he needs influence, grace, money, power; all the things you could never give him and what he'd have to give up to be with you. He's not that stupid, and you're honestly not worth it. If you really love him you'd leave him to me, we'd all be much better off", Haruka lectured.

Sakura was amazed. Haruka uprooted her every fear and rehashed it in front of her. She despised the girl, but it was easy to see their relation, and if circumstances were different she might even be proud. She knew she was beat, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Your plan will never work. One: I don't care for Shichiro, so save the speech for someone who gives a shit. Two: as you clearly pointed out he is intelligent, he wouldn't let himself get used by a gold digger like you and three-" Sakura's speech was interrupted by a earsplitting slap that left her reeling. Haruka took the opportunity to throw her to the floor and stomp on her stomach.

"I know your ways, Sakura. You play mind games so the fight never reaches physical terrain. For your sake I'd consider staying out of my way and away from my spotlight, before your life gets really…complicated", Haruka threatened, before walking away.

Sakura walked to a secluded part of the beach to think things over. She knew that she was in no position to fight Haruka…on any terrain. She felt tears sting her eyes, shit like this never happened to people like Amu or Nadeshiko. They always had someone to fight for them, and never had to cry alone.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked back the tears. She chose this path, to give up the little things for success, but no matter how hard she tried there was always someone better.

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. "What do you want Shichiro", she said, trying not to let her voice crack.

"I was going to thank you for playing along…what happened to you?" he asked, touching her bruised cheek. Sakura flinched.

"That's not important now", she said. Shichiro's face was serious.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Why do you even care?" She demanded. Shichiro didn't know the answer to the question himself.

"Haruka knows who I am. Do you know how much she can do to me without even trying?! And I don't even have any good karma to help me!" Sakura yelled.

"She threatened you?" he asked.

"No shit! And no one can do anything about it so just leave me the hell alone", she shouted. She was so angry, that it felt like a supernatural energy was being emitted from her. Shichiro was fazed, he never saw her like this and he had no clue how to react.

"Haruka will die slowly and painfully", Blade said in an eerie voice. The chara obviously held the same protective feelings for Sakura as his bearer. Sakura cracked a small smile at this and the hostile vibe disintegrated.

Shichiro wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed her cheek. "Whatever it is, don't worry about it", he whispered.

She was unresponsive, in a trancelike state as she pictured a girl drowning in a sea of black, being pulled further and further to the depths. She couldn't see the face but assumed it was her wicked sister. She willed the depths to submerge her until the very memory of her was wiped from the face of the Earth.

Soon Sakura was pulled out of her apparition to see a concerned Shichiro. "That was so...amazing", she said. She never felt as powerful as she did in her vision.

"What was?" he asked.

"Nothing", she replied, not wanting him to think she was any crazier than he already did.

"You sure you're okay?" Shichiro asked.

"You're aware of the fact that you're going soft, right?" she asked.

Shichiro shook his head; she was definitely back to normal.

Rima looked around. Something was astray. There was an unnerving presence in the air, like when she had a vision from the realms, only this one was more ominous, stronger. She knew it had nothing to do with the Queen of Wisdom whose identity she still was unsure of.

Nadeshiko's eyes snapped open. She heard the mental voice of an invisible girl. "She's here, I felt her power. The Queen is unhappy. If the Queen wants her dead then she will die!" Nadeshiko was confused. Satomi told her she was the Queen of Wisdom, but she wasn't unhappy and definitely didn't want anyone dead.

She noticed Rima who also seemed to be studying the atmosphere intently. But if she even knew anything about the realms, Nadeshiko assumed that her brother's girlfriend would be on her side.

Yaya was floating contentedly in the beach water. She loved the water. It always seemed to be her element. She swam further out where the water was deeper and less people were. The usually hyper girl felt at peace with the universe.

Then the ocean around her turned black and the current started pulling at her legs. "Water-san what are you doing?" she asked. The sea continued to pull her down and the water filled her nose and mouth. She thrashed but it was no use.

Yaya saw a pair of large red eyes staring at her. She tried to scream but her mouth only filled with more of the violent water. It was then she realized she was going to die.

Suddenly the piercing red eyes disappeared and a golden glow surrounded her. A beautiful brown haired girl appeared in front of her. "Take my hand if you want to live", she said sweetly. The girl had mesmerizing golden eyes and was dressed like a mythological goddess.

Yaya was afraid. She wanted Kukai or Amu to come and save her, but she knew that the strange girl was her only hope. She reached out her hand and shut her eyes. When they touched, the dark place was illuminated and then they were gone.

Yaya opened her eyes to see a bedroom fit for a princess. "Welcome Queen of Joy, I am Momoka, you're personal assistant slash advisor", the girl who saved her said. Now that Yaya got a closer look, the girl somewhat reminded her of a peach blossom.

"Yaya is confused. What is Momoka-chan talking about?" she questioned.

"Yaya-chan is the Queen of Joy. I found you because we are in trouble. Our people and territory are being stolen and monopolized by the other kingdoms which we've been at war with for the better part of a hundred years", Momoka explained.

"Who was trying to drown me?" Yaya asked.

"That had to be another Queen's power, but I don't think it was really directed at you. It seemed too aggressive to be the Queen of beauty though, and if it were Wisdom, you'd have been dead before I could save you. But they all attack us anyway", Momoka said sadly "That's why we need you Queen of Joy. To save us".

Yaya shook her head. "You've got the wrong girl. Yaya can't save anyone. You're looking for Amu-chi or Na-chi or Rima-tan or Sakura-tan. The truth is that Yaya is a weakling, I always hide behind my friends", the girl said.

Momoka smiled. "You really are our queen. It might not make sense now, but your weaknesses are strengths. It's hard to explain", she said. There was a pounding in the room, and it started to fade.

"What's happening? Are we being attacked?" Yaya asked frantically. Momoka shook her head.

"Reality is catching up with you. You're having an out of body experience, fully here and fully on the beach. I think you're friends are waking you up. They must be worried. You can't tell them about this by the way", she said.

Yaya pouted, though she guessed that was the case. "I guess I have to go back now", she said. Momoka nodded, but there was a hint of sadness behind it.

"Before you go, I have to give you this. It's your key to the realm", she said, holding out a necklace, similar to Rima's and Nadeshiko's.

"A swirly cloud?" Yaya asked, eyeing the peculiar design.

"A nebula, it's like a nursery for stars. We thought it would fit your baby character", Momoka said as she fastened it to Yaya's neck.

"See ya Momo-chan!" Yaya said as the realm disappeared before her eyes.

Yaya opened her eyes slowly and saw the guardians hovering over her, concerned.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did you try to get jelly donuts from a jellyfish again?"

The questions shot at her all at once.

Rima took her sunglasses off and stared at everyone. "Can we get out of here before something else happens?" she asked.

"I'm with the shrimp on this one", Sakura said. Rima twitched at the nickname but appreciated the support.

"Yea whatever", Kukai said and they all left the beach, and the twisted secrets it held.

A/N: Weren't expecting that were you? If you weren't YAY ME cuz I love randomness if you did then you win a snickers bar! Please click the pretty green button and Review!


	10. Twenty Q

Disclaimer: Don't own -__-

"As of late, the school's after school activities are…" Tadase droned on and on about something tedious that not even he cared about. Yaya was consuming cake at a rate which no human should ever reach; Kukai played a soccer game on his DSi. Shichiro was doing something on a blackberry; the dude had eight cell phones.

Sakura texted her manager about auditions as Kairi stared at her dotingly. Rima and Nagihiko were texting under the table when they were sitting right next to each other. Nadeshiko stared into space while managing to at least look interested in the name of being a supportive girlfriend. And of course Amu was asleep.

The teens were all thinking 'somebody save me'. Suddenly the doors of the Royal Garden swung open. Ikuto and Utau came in.

"Yo", Ikuto said with his hands in his pockets. Amu miraculously woke up from her slumber.

Utau cut eyes at Shichiro and Sakura. "I don't know you. Why is that?" she questioned.

"They're new Hoshina-san", Tadase explained. Utau looked at Sakura again.

"You look competent. Come and talk to me", she said. Sakura shrugged and went with the idol, it was better than sitting in that god-awful meeting. They walked outside the garden.

"Dancer or gymnast?" Utau asked, noticing the younger girl's figure.

"Dancer. I would ask what you do if you weren't the ringtone of every girl I know", Sakura replied.

"Lucky bitch, my dance instructor Paolo is like a gay guy PMSing on crack!" Utau said. Sakura looked up incredulously.

"You mean Paolo Rivera? I hated him! It took me two months for me to figure out I knew more than he did. And then when I quit he cried…for a week", Sakura said. They both laughed hysterically at this poor man's expense.

"I threatened to steal his hot pants!" Utau said between fits of laughter.

"So why are you _really_ here?" Sakura questioned. Utau tried not to blush.

"Just checking up on some people", she said.

"Hmm by someone you don't happen to mean Souma Kukai do you?" Sakura asked with a teasing spark in her eyes.

"He has a girlfriend", Utau said.

Sakura smirked. "What if I told you they don't seem to be working out?" she asked. Utau smirked. She was starting to like this kid.

"He's gonna have to grovel, and beg, and work if he wants me back", she explained.

"I'm sure there's no if involved", the brunette said. Utau smiled. Her opinion of this girl was ever improving.

"So…why are you here?" Utau questioned.

"I go to school here Utau-chan", Sakura said, attempting to sound innocent.

"Well duh, but you could be at any dance school in the world. Why are you here?"

Sakura shrugged "No particular reason", she said.

"So it wasn't that dude who looks at you as if you were a goddess or well me", Utau said sarcastically.

"You mean Kairi? No he's like a harmless stalker, but nothing serious", Sakura said.

"Not him, I meant the sexy one I don't know who is obviously in love with you", Utau said.

Sakura groaned. "Ugh not you too. Shichiro and I are just friends if that much", she said adamantly.

"Yet no honorific with his name", Utau noted. Sakura rolled her eyes. Oh yes this was the beginning of a very sarcastic friendship. The two went back to where the rest of the girls were talking.

"I win!" Amu said, noticing the lack of physical injuries on both girls. Rima and Nadeshiko groaned and handed her fifty yen.

"What the hell Amu?" Utau asked.

"They had a bet. Na-chi and Rima-tan said that you two would kill each other, but Amu-chi said that you'd end up best friends. And since no one looks dead to me Amu-chi wins", Yaya explained.

"Shouldn't we get some of that money Amu?" Utau asked.

"Yea, we're the ones who decided not to hate each other", Sakura said.

"And Yaya deserves some for keeping score so well!" Yaya exclaimed.

Amu shook her head. Utau was a handful by herself but with Sakura they could take bitch to a new level. But once it kept Utau from Easter and Sakura from Shichiro the pinkette was all for it.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was heading a meeting of the men. He shook his head asking "How'd you all lose your man cards to those girls that fast?" He had only been gone for two weeks!

"Nii-san, those girls are…" Tadase was at a loss of words.

"Emotional", Kukai finished.

"Except Sakura", Kairi said.

"She is too, rage is an emotion", Nagihiko said.

"She doesn't really get angry", Shichiro noted. They all paused, trying to recall a time when they actually seen her mad.

"No but she gets this hostile aura", Tadase said.

They all fell into an awkward silence, each of them despairing over the fact that they were all somewhat scared of a girl.

"She's sexy though", Ikuto said, breaking the silence and taking back some masculinity.

"I know, she has that porn star body", Kukai added.

"And those legs", Kairi noted as he fantasized.

"We all know she would she would screw me first", Ikuto said smugly. Shichiro felt a wave of irritation come over him, but he quickly disguised it.

"Why her?" he asked.

"Amu is too spastic", Kukai said.

"If you even think about touching Nadeshiko I will kill you", Nagihiko explained.

"If you think about touching Utau SHE will kill you", Ikuto said.

"Yaya's too easily distracted", Kairi noted.

"And Rima has the figure of a small ironing board", Shichiro pointed out. Nagihiko glared at him wordlessly.

"Needless to say why Momoiya-san is the obvious choice", Kairi said.

"She wouldn't give any of you the time of day", Shichiro said.

"Except me", Kukai said.

"Wanna bet?" Ikuto said. They dialed the girl's number. Shichiro narrowed his eyes.

"How did you bastards even get her number?" he asked. They put the phone on speaker as it started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Yo Sakura, if you had to screw any three of us who would you?" Ikuto asked seductively.

"Kukai, then Tsukiyomi, and then…hmm Nagihiko", she said without a hint of hesitation. Kukai smirked and lifted his hands in victory.

"Why Kukai?" Amu questioned.

"Why else? Have you _seen_ him?" Nadeshiko said. The boys all froze, they had no idea that their girlfriends would be on the phone.

"They're asking me Fujisaki, don't have an orgasm", Sakura laughed.

"Ok why him?" Kairi asked.

"He's sexy, has leadership skills, and can strategize", the girl explained. Kukai smiled, excepting the compliments even though he knew the offer was void.

"You guys are all in trouble", Rima said emotionlessly. The girls hung up the phone leaving the boys to wonder how they would be punished.

"Wait I'm confused. Why didn't you pick Shichiro?" Amu asked. Sakura shrugged, that was for only her to know.

"You just love messing with him, don't you?" Rima asked, though it wasn't much of a question.

"That's why men were put on this Earth, for us to irritate", Utau said.

Rima nodded, though she knew firsthand that it was just a way to lose someone who cared about you. She knew what it was to see the person she loved look her in the eyes and say he wanted nothing to do with her. And she shuttered at the fact that it was happening again in front of her. (A/N: See prequel)

Maybe she would warn the girl, if she thought it would make a difference. She stole another glance at the smug brunette…yep, some people had to learn the hard way, and Momoiya Sakura was definitely one of them.

Nagihiko watched the scene play out in front of him. Rima told him, and Amu hinted at it, but it was the first time he'd noticed it firsthand. His archenemy had a weakness. He never dreamed that it would be the same as his own. His mind took him back a few months to when he begged Shichiro to leave Rima out of their fight, and he asked her out on the same night.

The usually kind Nagi had no sympathy and he decided then and there that he would exploit this weakness to the fullest. He would use the bastard's stupid plan against him, and it would work because as cold as Rima could be, she would never be as cruel as Sakura…as far as he knew anyway.

Later that evening, Sakura practiced in the Mizumaki dance studio. As usual she would be the last to leave. "You might as well move your stuff down there", Shichiro said as he appeared in the corridor.

"What do you want, you're cutting in to my time here", Sakura said snappily. He smirked as she scowled the usual exchange. He then fought the urge to remind her that he owned the studio.

"So you like Souma huh?" Shichiro said casually, as if nothing about the sentence bothered him.

"You came all the way over her to ask that", She said incredulously. Shichiro sighed; the girl didn't make anything easy.

"No I-" Shichiro was cut off by Sakura's cell phone ringing.

"My mom, tell me tomorrow okay", she said, slipping out of the room gracefully. Nope, she didn't by any means make things easy.

A/N: Please excuse the OOC-ness in this chapter and sorry for the late update, the muses were not kind to me last week T_T. I know this chapter seems fillerish now but it connects to later parts of the story, kinda like foreshadowing. I hope you enjoyed anyway. Read and Review please!!!!!


	11. The Study Of

"Minna, I hope you're all ready for next week's exams!" the world history teacher exclaimed.

"E-e-exam?" Amu asked in fear.

"Hinamori-san, it is getting closer to the break. You know we have tests around this time every year", a random girl said.

"That's happening already?" Nadeshiko asked. Amu sweat dropped. She was counting on Nadeshiko to save her. So much for having at least one reliable friend.

"Of course you guardians wouldn't know. You skip multiple classes almost every day", Yamabuki Saaya butted in. The snobby girl was given death glares by Rima Nadeshiko Amu and Sakura simultaneously. She will never be the same.

All annoyances aside, the girl was right. As it stood at the moment, they were all going to fail.

In the Royal garden, the study-fest was frustrating to say the least.

"Wait so if f(x) equals y then the equation's second variable is…is…this is hopeless", Nadeshiko whined. She glared at the algebra textbook angrily.

Tadase sighed. He thought of multiple plans to get them all out of these exams. But all of them were illogical or generally stupid. He shot Nadeshiko one of his brightest smiles. "It's gonna be okay Nadeshiko-chan", he said.

Nadeshiko's left eye twitched. "I am going to fail. Badly. I do not fail tests I'm Nadeshiko!" she ranted. Tadase only nodded his head as he watched the girl's perfection complex get the best of her.

Then something obvious occurred to her as she stared down at the crescent moon charm on her necklace. She _was _the Queen of Wisdom after all. "Hey Tadase, do you want to go somewhere with me?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow, Nadeshiko was never the type to take a break, but he decided not to question it. The two escaped the Royal Garden.

"Who gives a crap if you use a comma instead of a semi colon? This is irrelevant!" Rima raged. "And what the hell is it with this Shakespeare person? The friggin American's don't understand him. Let alone us. And where does teacher get off telling us on a Thursday that we have a test on Monday!" she went on.

"Rima-chan, we were told about this test at the beginning of the term", Nagihiko said casually as he put down a copy of Shakespeare's 'Julius Caesar', the English version…the old English version no less.

The evil aura surrounding Rima made her hair stand up slightly. "You knew. You knew about this test since the beginning of the term and you didn't tell me?!" She yelled.

Nagihiko scratched his head. "I assumed you knew", he said though he really assumed that no one could be that oblivious, but he knew not to test her nerves.

"Never assume I know, I'm blonde for crying out loud!" Rima whined.

"You know Rima-chan, Shakespeare is not the enemy", he said, thinking of an interesting approach to teach her.

"Yes he is!" She argued, pointing at the impossible volume of his plays.

"___Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? __  
____Thou art more lovely and more temperate: __  
____Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, __  
____And summer's lease hath all too short a date: __  
____Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, __  
____And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; __  
____And every fair from fair sometime declines, __  
____By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd; __  
____But thy eternal summer shall not fade __  
____Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest; __  
____Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, __  
____When in eternal lines to time thou growest: __  
____So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, __  
____So long lives this and this gives life to thee"_

Rima blinked a few times after he recited it to her. She didn't understand a good half of it, but the parts she did, she fell in love with. She felt a blush slowly reach her cheeks.

Rima kissed Nagihiko's cheek and snuggled her small body next to his. Wordlessly she picked up one of the books she'd despised only moments before and started reading. "I am going to figure out exactly what you just said. What is this thing called?" she asked.

"Sonnet 18", he told her. After reading the proper translation, Rima's eyes glistened. "Are there more?" she asked. Nagihiko nodded and handed her 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. Nagihiko watched her tear through the paces vigorously; he couldn't believe that he actually tricked her into studying.

Amu stared irately at her world history text book. Why the hell did she have to learn about the American Revolution? First of all, it was over, done, finished hundreds of years ago. Secondly, she wasn't even American; she's never even been to America!

She took a deep breath "I can do this", she reassured herself.

"You can do it Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

"Let your radiance shine in the dark", Dia advised.

"Even though it's a lost cause anyway", Miki commented.

Amu cracked open the textbook "In 1776…ok I'm done", she said. Miki shook her head. There was a reason that none of Amu's charas were intellectual.

"World history huh", Ikuto said appearing out of the blue. She nodded in dismay, not even bothering to shout his name as if she were actually surprised by his presence.

"You want to know my secret for that?" he asked, leaning his face towards hers so they were only center meters apart. He then picked her up bridal style for the umpteenth time.

"I flunked, but so did everyone else so I passed on a curve", he explained and then proceeded to carry her to her house.

There were a lot of things which Momoiya Sakura hated. Her wicked half sister, the word moist, and helpless girls being some; but above all, she despised science. She didn't hate it in study or practice, just the fact that she was terrible at it. The beautiful girl rested her head on her palms in boredom.

Kukai smiled sympathetically at the girl. He dreaded that same course the previous year. He ever so rudely took the book from her stared at it and smirked. Newton's laws, this was going to be fun.

"This is boring", Sakura said emotionlessly.

"It doesn't have to be", he said. She raised a curious eyebrow.

"Newton's third law says that every action has an equal and opposite reaction", Kukai said.

"And this isn't boring because…" she said.

"Because we're putting it to practice", he explained. Unexpectedly Kukai wrapped an arm around her waist. He tilted her face up to his and leaned in closer. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat, but she did not blush. There was no way she would become that kind of cliché. She didn't even like Kukai that way, but she just didn't feel like stopping him and causing a scene.

The door of the new Royal Garden slammed shut. Kukai let go of Sakura's face and nodded his head towards the glass door which miraculously didn't shatter. "And there's your reaction", he explained "but your boyfriend is probably pissed".

"He's not my boyfriend", she said defensively "but thanks, I get it now", she said in a smaller voice, not only talking about science anymore.

Sakura left the Royal Garden, needing a moment to think. She felt something move in her pocket. Her purple egg with the yin symbol on it shook furiously.

There was a flash of bright light and a chara with chestnut brown hair wearing a black and purple halter dress and a yin sign necklace appeared. She smiled brightly. "Sakura-chan, I'm Violet! I was born from your confidence and desire to become the greatest dancer the world's ever seen!" she said happily.

Sakura smiled softly. "Took you long enough", she commented.

Violet shrugged "You're indecisive", the chara explained "Oh and check your pocket". Sure enough, in Sakura's other pocket was an egg identical to Violets only it was pink with the white yang symbol on it.

"Ok where is she?" the girl asked.

"Still in her egg. You're not ready for her yet Sakura-chan, trust me", Violet said knowingly. Sakura nodded and started walking toward the forest. There was a lot she wanted to know about her new tiny companion.

* * *

Shichiro was pissed. He couldn't believe how Sakura betrayed him. She was about to make out with Kukai right in front of his face. Sakura was single, but in Shichiro's mind at least he had a claim on the girl. Her lips were not open for any bastard to kiss, but she obviously missed that memo.

What infuriated Shichiro the most about the situation was that even after all of that he couldn't bring himself to be angry with her. He was furious at himself. He should've just swallowed his pride and tell her. He didn't even know what he should've told her, but whatever it was, he didn't, and now it was too late.

"Hey Shichiro, let's make some X-eggs", the boy's mischievous chara suggested.

"I'll do you one better", he said, remembering the plan he had in the works before becoming for lack of a better word, distracted. After collecting a sufficient amount of X-eggs, using his new method, Shichiro drained the eggs of every ounce of energy. They all dropped to the floor, lifeless.

Next the sadistic young man launched the negative energy into the vast forest, and thinking that his feelings for Sakura went with it. If only he knew which guardian happened to be strolling in those same woods. Shichiro walked back to the Royal Garden as if nothing happened.

Sakura sensed something in the woods, a frightening presence that simply shouldn't have been there. The darkness came at her quickly. She only had a tenth of a second to look at it before the pain reached her. The girl didn't even have a chance to scream before she fell unconscious.

Back in the Royal Garden, the guardian charas all shivered. The dark presence was strong enough to reach them. "Yaya is scared", the girl said shakily.

"We should investigate", Kairi said, assuming the leadership role in Tadase's absence. The remaining guardians ventured into the woods to find a motionless Sakura sprawled out on the forest floor.

Shichiro fell to his knees beside the girl a familiar Shakespearean quote coming to his mind, '_Love goes by haps; Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps'. _He knew then that there was no way he could go on without her.

A/N: And this is what happens when people let jealousy get the best of them. I know I don't usually do cliffhangers but I always wanted to try one! Review please!


	12. Allegations

Disclaimer: Dont own......really its true (sigh)

"Sakura-chi is dead!" Yaya wailed "The X-tama killed her!" she cried sobbed. Rima shook her head at her friend's antics. The mere proposal that someone she knew could have died sent the girl into hysterics.

"Yaya, she's not dead. Stop crying", Rima said flatly.

"She looks dead!" Yaya said and continued bawling. Rima rubbed her temples. She was sure that Yaya didn't even have the girl's cell number.

"I'll handle this", Kukai said. "Yaya-chan, do you want me to buy you some ice cream?" he asked. The girl looked up at him and nodded slowly. The two disappeared swiftly.

Nagihiko shook his head. Nadeshiko would be so pissed when she found out what she missed, and even more so that she didn't cause it.

Sakura's usually tan skin was pale and cold to the touch. An overly purple Shugo Chara cried over her. Shichiro draped a blanket over her. He stared at her deep in thought. He really couldn't believe it; even in fainting the girl had to spite him. Besides his baby sister, she was the only person in the cosmos that he swore he would never hurt.

Subconsciously he expected her to snap awake and give him some snide remark or empty threat, but she didn't. As convincing as her bravado was, it seemed that Sakura was indeed mortal after all.

A slow clap, just dripping with sarcasm took Shichiro away from his thoughts. "What do you two want?" he questioned irritably.

"It's amazing", Nagihiko said "you really are the plague". He had known instantly that it was Shichiro's doing.

"You even hurt the people you don't intend to", Rima observed, staring at Sakura's weakened form. Shichiro opened his mouth to say something.

"Unless you _did _intend to hurt her. I wouldn't put it past you to destroy her after you've gotten what you wanted…or if you didn't get it at all", the small blonde accused.

"If I had known you could be this evil I would've kept you around", Shichiro said, referring to their past relationship. Rima cringed at the memory and Nagi's aura turned livid.

"I've known Momoiya-san for years. She'll want nothing to do with you after this", Nagihiko said offhandedly. Shichiro twitched, that was the very thing he'd been worried about.

"She'd be better off with Kukai or Kairi. They would never maim their girlfriends"

"Leave now", Shichiro ordered threateningly. He had no patience for those two at the moment.

"Don't be surprised to if the police are here when we get back", Rima taunted before they took their leave.

"Sakura-sama, we have long awaited your arrival", a girl with brown hair said solemnly. Sakura rubbed her temples and blinked a few times. She found herself in a massive room. Katanas and shurikens hung on every wall, and a large map marked with thumbtacks lied on a massive desk. Shichiro would've loved this place.

"Did I hit my head that hard?" she questioned.

The brown haired girl shook her head. "The blow was generally minor, though it made it easier to summon you here without being noticed by enemies, Queen of Power", she explained. Sakura smirked. Queen of Power, she loved the sound of that. Her mind usually didn't allow her to have such farfetched dreams so she intended to milk it.

"You are not dreaming", the older girl said, starting to get impatient.

"You're not Sakura-chan, I'm here too", Violet explained "Now where the hell is here?" the high strung chara demanded.

"We are in Sakura-sama's kingdom. We've been expecting you for some time now. We must act quickly and complete our hostile takeover before the other Queens mobilize against it. Am I going too fast for you?" she questioned.

Being the intelligent individual she was, Sakura caught on quickly and had no need to ask the stupid, obvious, tedious questions that were generally a waste of oxygen.

"So lemme summarize. I'm a so called 'Queen of Power'. We're in a war which I'm guessing we started, and we're winning. You need me to kick three other girl's asses to kingdom come and crush their nations", she said simply. The brown haired girl nodded wordlessly wondering if they had taken the queen of wisdom.

"Three questions", Sakura said "One what should I call you?"

"My name is Jade".

"Two: Are there any kings that I should worry about, or is this a feminist thing?"

Jade chuckled "Only if you wish it, but it would be advisable to bring in an ally from your world. But only someone you have complete confidence in", she explained. Sakura paused momentarily to think of who she trusted most; the answer she came up with scared her to no end.

"And three, why should I help you?" Sakura questioned, staring the other girl down. A grin spread across Jade's face.

"Something tells me you'll get a real kick out of it", she explained. Sakura nodded in approval, she hated being the only cynical person in a room.

"So what's next?"

"It is advisable that you return to your own world before people start to think you're dead", Jade explained.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I can't let them start their 'that bitch is finally gone' party yet". Jade's only reply was a classic I-know-something-you-don't smirk. She opened the portal.

"Oh yea, you'll need this to get back in", Jade explained, handing Sakura a necklace with a gold star on it.

"Ja ne", the girl said as she fearlessly stepped through the door of bright light.

Shichiro lifted his head as the girl started to stir. She had been knocked out for a good three hours. Naturally he felt the need to stay by her side, and naturally he told himself that he was only still there because he had nothing better to do. But let's face it, when you're a multi millionaire, there was ALWAYS something better to do.

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She looked at the boy's anxious face and sighed. She had him, and there were several ways that she could milk the situation for all it was worth. But to determine decide the severity of his punishment, she had to figure out exactly how much she wanted to make him suffer.

"S-Shichiro", she mumbled softly, knowing it would pull on his heart strings. She looked down and saw that the necklace Jade gave her was still there.

"What the hell!" she cried. She had still been convinced she was dreaming.

"You okay?" he asked, trying desperately to sound unconcerned. She closed her eyes for a moment and decided on how to proceed, and not sound completely insane.

"Uh huh…but you need to work on your X energy attack. If it was done properly I wouldn't be here right now", she noted.

"You knew…" he said incredulously. She nodded.

"Only you could pull something like that off, I knew the second before it hit me" And yet she didn't dodge???

"Ya know, you come off as a pretty vindictive person. You're not mad?" Shichiro asked. He knew he should've been thankful and let it alone, but he just couldn't. Sakura's green eyes suddenly turned sullen.

"I have enough people, _trying_ to hurt me. You didn't mean it. Life goes on", she said calmly. He raised a suspicious eyebrow at her collected outlook and wondered what the seemingly inoffensive Fujisaki Nadeshiko could have done to get on her bad side.

"Sakura, you're pouting", he pointed out, dragging her out of her moment.

"I most definitely was not pouting!" she said sharply. She stood up and grabbed her book bag.

"See you later; I still have some studying to do". And then she walked out. She had dodged the bullet that time, but Shichiro was too damn perceptive for his own good.

Rima and Nagihiko were in his bedroom. They were completely alone. Their charas had gone to see if Temari and Kiseki were making out somewhere, and then tease them mercilessly about it.

"Hey Nagi", Rima said as if she were deep in thought.

"Hmm", he answered.

"I didn't go into the realms today. But I felt the portal open twice. Once, after Nadeshiko and Tadase slipped out of the royal garden. And again when Sakura got knocked out", she explained.

"The only thing that could mean is that they're the other queens…unless you were mistaken", he said. Rima glared at him evilly when he suggested she could've actually been wrong.

"We can check", Nagihiko suggested, hoping that it would distract her from being pissed at him. It worked.

Without a moment's hesitation the portal appeared and they were in the realms.

"Queen of Beauty, you're timing is flawless" Naomi said

"What makes you say that", the petite blonde asked sweetly while preparing her grand 'I told you so'.

"The Queen of Power has been accessed today. The girl is strong. As of right now, she is your greatest concern", Naomi explained. Rima noted the slightly noticeable bags under Naomi's eyes. She felt a bit guilty that her assistant was doing more for the kingdom than she was.

"I think we know who the Queen of Power is. Something happened to this girl today and I felt a portal open", Rima explained. Naomi's expression brightened.

"That could work to our advantage. But we have to test it, to make sure it's her. You see every kingdom gives off a distinctive energy and the Queen of Power's would be the most sinister".

"That sounds about right", Rima commented.

"So how would you test it?" Nagi asked.

"It would have to be a theat. But we couldn't attack the girl directly because if she were the Queen of Power…well to be frank as it stands right now she can kill you", Naomi explained.

"Well if we can't hit her…" Rima trailed off in a disappointed tone.

"It would have to be the person closest to her…there aren't any problems with that are there?" Naomi said.

Nagi grinned, obviously pleased with the situation's outcome. Rima crossed her arms. Some people just had all the luck.

"We'll do it. We will definitely do it", the purple haired boy answered. Rima grinned coyly…dark Nagi was a serious turn on.

Naomi nodded and pulled a small red vial with a black skull as the cover.

"Poison", Nagihiko said, slightly let down that he didn't get to beat the shit out of Shichiro.

"A variation of it. Much different from the poison you see in movies. Slip it in his drink or something. It's gonna make him sick…extremely so. If the Queen lacks the power to save him, or for any reason wishes not to, he will die. However if the girl in question isn't the Queen, the poison will take no effect", the girl explained.

Rima and Nagihiko looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Knowing Sakura, she would shove the poison down his throat herself if she could. Something about the murderous intent didn't sit well with them though.

"Sometimes, to kill one is to save thousands", said the ever wise Naomi, noticing their doubt.

After she got home that night, Rima clutched the vial in her hand. She had come to her decision, and save thousands she would.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this one! I did! Things are about to get extremely interesting for the guardians. What will Sakura do…? And will Amu ever find out about everyone's favorite Queens chairs little secret??? Read and Review please!!!


	13. Shopping

Disclaimer….do I really have to do this? Okay I don't own SC (sigh)

Rima took a deep breath. "Just calm down", she told herself as if poisoning people was something she did every day. She planned out exactly how she was going to do it the night before. The plan was fool proof.

"Hey Nadeshiko", the small blonde said oh so innocently as she sauntered into the Royal Garden's kitchenette.

"Hmm", the violet haired girl responded.

"Can you let me serve the tea today?" She asked. The purple head gave her a sideways glance.

"You're planning something", she said. Rima's eyes widened as nervousness overtook her.

"But it doesn't involve me…so knock yourself out", the girl continued offhandedly. Rima glanced at her suspiciously. When had Nadeshiko become so…perceptive. It was actually pretty unnerving.

She poured some black tea into cups, and marked one with a black sharpie, because it would be really unfortunate if the wrong person got taken out. She poured the contents of the little red vial into the marked cup and then took the trays out.

"Rima, are you…doing something?" Amu asked in awe.

"But Rima-tan is lazy. It's the end of the world!" Yaya exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that an apathetic blonde deciding to be useful is a sign of the apocalypse", Kairi said flatly. Rima glared at him, and for a split second considered giving him the spiked cup. But luckily for Kairi, she had a mission to complete.

As she'd preconceived, Shichiro was casually glancing at Sakura as she served the tea, and took a sip of it without noticing anything. Rima's smirk deepened. Things were going exactly as planned.

Utau played with her cell phone. She was at a shoot for her next music video, and the setting happened to be a beach. The male model who was supposed to play her boyfriend hadn't shown up. A wicked, devious plot started to form in her head, but first she needed clearance.

_Sakura, is Kukai still a flirt  
-Utau_

Ten minutes later the girl texted back

_Hell yea, go 4 it pop star  
-S_

She smirked, having a friend who was just about as underhanded as she was, turned out to be a smart decision. The blonde idol scrolled through her phonebook until she came to a certain number.

_Hey Souma, come down to the studio. I need help picking a swimsuit 4 the video  
xoxo, Utau. _

She then attacked a picture of her blowing a kiss in a yellow string bikini. There was no way in hell that any teenage boy could resist that, especially not a flirt like the boy in question.

"Kukai, can you walk Yaya home after the meeting?" Yaya asked, blatantly ignoring the topic at hand. Just then he received Utau's message. His eyes widened and he had to stifle a nosebleed.

He texted back '_Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes'._

'_I'll be wait-ing' _she texted back almost immediately.

"Kukai are you even listening to me?" Yaya whined. An angelic pout appeared on her face. Kukai scratched the back of his neck. He felt extremely scummy about the whole situation, and but had already said yes to Utau. He couldn't just leave the poor girl waiting could he? So he did what any man would do in the situation…he lied.

"Sorry Yaya-chan, but I have um…an emergency soccer practice in five minutes", he said. Yaya smiled politely, but he could see her disappointment in her eyes.

"That's okay. Have fun Kukai", she said. And then he left. He didn't kiss her, he didn't even say goodbye, and as the glass door shut, she couldn't help but notice that he was going in the opposite direction of the soccer field.

"Yaya-chan", Nadeshiko said uncertainly.

"What?" the younger girl asked.

"Um do you think it's possible…?" Amu started.

"What are you talking about?" The brunette questioned.

"He's cheating on you", Rima said flatly.

"No, that's impossible, Kukai would cheat on Yaya", the girl protested.

"Yaya, think about this logically. There is no such thing as 'emergency soccer practice'. That's unheard of", Nadeshiko offered.

"We have emergency guardian meetings all the time", Yaya argued.

"But when is there ever an actual emergency?" Sakura questioned.

"Yaya is right let's not jump to conclusions", Amu chimed in.

"Right. If the conclusion is a bridge, then he won't jump. We'll push him off", Rima said. All the boys were silent, the cardinal rule of guy code was never to rat a guy out to a girl. But it was obvious even to them, that something was up.

Sakura looked at her blackberry. It was 4:15. "Shichiro, I'm ready to go now", she whispered to the boy. He nodded and they left. She had already forgiven him for nearly killing her, but he still had to be punished. And Momoiya Sakura's form of punishment was shopping.

Shichiro and his credit cards were at her mercy, but he didn't seem to mind. He was a multi millionaire, and one girl could only shop so much. And he was also a martial arts champion, so carrying her bags wasn't as big a task as it should've been. His biggest problem at the moment was boredom…that, and the painful migraine that was currently crashing down on his skull. Little did he know that Rima's plan was at work.

Though they had already been in twelve stores, Sakura had only spent about 750 (U.S) dollars. Shichiro was shocked; he had expected her spending to fall in to the tens of thousands. But alas, as usual the girl was full of surprises.

The hours went by and Sakura's sharp eyes for clothes almost gave her peripheral vision. The one thing that caught her attention was an amethyst necklace gleaming in a store window. It was the single most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, but it was two thousand dollars.

She knew that if she asked, Shichiro would buy if for her, but she wasn't sure she wanted to ask for it. Her mom had always taught her not to let a man give her too much, because he would always want something in return. Contrary to popular belief, Sakura was not a slut. So she resolved to walk away from the matter…

"Hey, ring that up", Shichiro said, ripping the girl out of her inner conflict. The clerk smiled politely.

"A gift for your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yep", he answered with a curt nod. Sakura took a double take. This boy had just bought her a TWO THOUSAND DOLLAR NECKLACE and thought nothing of it…and more importantly WHEN THE HELL DID SHE BECOME HIS GIRLFRIEND?!

The cashier put the necklace in a bag, and murmured something about her fiancé not spending that much on her engagement ring. Sakura stared at Shichiro awkwardly. "How did you know?" she asked.

"You're easy to read half the time", he explained. Sakura made a personal note to be more mysterious around this guy.

"What about the other half?" she asked coyly.

"You're Sakura", he said bluntly.

"Well get used to it because I'm gonna be Sakura for a pretty long time", she said. He smirked, knowing he wouldn't have it any other way.

"And Shichiro… Since when am I your girlfriend?" Sakura asked teasingly, resting her hands on her hips.

"It's better to tell those nosy workers what they want to hear", he said; A well developed lie that only the purposely oblivious would believe.

"Perfect Utau. You too Kukai, just keep doing what you're doing", the photographer coaxed. Kukai had no idea how he ended up in this predicament: half naked, with a pop idol in a swimsuit lying on top of him. Oh wait, the psychotic lady with the camera made him a male model.

"Utau, I did not sign up for this!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Just suck it up; you're only a stand in. And I'll let you buy me ramen afterwards", she said. Her voice was alluring, her eyes mesmerizing, and her body completely enthralling. The boy only nodded submissively. If there was ever a time when Kukai would've passed up a night with Utau, it was too far back in his memory to serve useful now.

"Okay kids, last one. Just give us a kiss", said the ever intrusive photographer.

"It's only one right", Utau said, all her lunatic charm intact. She ever gracefully wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Kukai started to kiss back and slipped his tongue into her mouth. They stopped about thirty seconds later, both of them were gasping for air.

The camera flashed one last time. The two blushed, not realizing that their moment of forbidden PDA was on camera. "Sexy. You guys are done for the day".

After changing, Utau and Kukai met outside the studio. "So…Ramen", Kukai asked. He was still thinking about the kiss and unable to look her in the eye.

"After her video shoot", Utau's manager said after appearing out of seemingly nowhere. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Right. Later Kukai", she said, sauntering away at a leisurely pace.

"Utau, we have a problem. You don't have a lead dancer to replace Mai", Sanjou said. "A dancer huh, yes I do. I definitely do".

Utau didn't have to think twice before she picked up her phone.

Shichiro watched patiently as Sakura tried on yet another outfit that she had no intention of buying. His head, throat, and stomach were killing him, but he continued to watch the girl window shop.

Sakura, being Sakura had no clue what was going on outside of the clothes rack she was devouring. It was on that day she realized her love for American brands. Her phone started ringing.

"Hello".

"_Are you doing anything important now?" _It was Utau.

"I'm shopping. Why?"

"_I need you to dance in my video. Be here in…20 minutes?"_

"Gotcha, see you later".

"I've got to cut this short. The diva needs me", Sakura explained. She threw her bag over her shoulder and left the store. Shichiro silently thanked whatever force strong enough to separate Sakura from clothes and turned to leave himself.

A/N: I pulled myself away from the Maximum Ride books long enough to update. I definately recomend those books to EVERYONE. Read it, im not kidding. Umm soo Kutau? Kukaya? I cant believe i'm back on this topic...sigh. I leave it completely in the hands of the reviewers. Which pairings do you guys want to see more of? Review please!!!


	14. War

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, or Naruto which is mentioned.

If you thought that Seiyo's student population would get tired of adoring the Guardians by this point you were wrong. In fact, they were still so idolized that Tsukasa-san decided to set up a 'press conference' for the elite Guardian fans. The guardians were seated at a long table on the stage with a microphone and a glass of water in front of each of them.

"I can't believe we really have to do this", Amu said.

"It's bearable. After all we're missing first period for this", Rima said.

"I guess so, but I still feel like I'm being stalked", Nadeshiko said. Nagihiko shook his head.

"Nade, you do press conferences all the time".

"Yea, but that's with gee I don't know…actual press. We are sitting in an auditorium with the world's biggest fan club".

"Let's just get through this", Tadase suggested.

"Agreed", Kairi said.

"Yaya feels like a superstar!" the girl gushed.

"What's good Seiyo?" Kukai shouted into a microphone. And Shichiro for once did not feel the need to make a rude comment. Mostly because he was asleep and when I say asleep, I mean that Nadeshiko could have been poking him with a sword and he would not wake up. Rima and Nagihiko shared a knowing glance. Their plan was working.

Tsukasa went up to the microphone. "Now in an orderly fashion please raise your hand if you have a question, comment, or request and one of the guardians will call on you".

Suddenly pandemonium broke out. Students were practically climbing on top of each other to catch the attention of the school's elite. Amu scanned the room for the most potentially dangerous student and pointed to a redheaded girl with a crazed look in her eyes.

"_Amu-chan how's your boyfriend doing?_" The pinkette flinched, feeling an extreme urge to say it was none of her business, but she replied "He's fine. Next".

"_Nagihiko-sama, you and Rima-sama will definitely be the yearbook's cutest couple! The height difference is so kawaii!"_ a blonde girl said.

"Um okay…thanks I guess", the long haired boy said, feeling slightly disturbed. Maybe Nadeshiko was really on to something about being stalked.

"I think it will be Nadeshiko-sama and Tadase-sama. They're like the schools official King and Queen. So awesome", a brunette said. The two did not dignify them with a response.

"_Is there ever any drama within the Guardians or are you all like best friends?" _

"Next", Amu, Rima, Yaya and Nadeshiko said simultaneously.

"_So there is drama. It's like a Royal dispute. No, a Royal Animosity!" _

"I assure you, there isn't anything like that", Tadase interjected.

"_Lies dot com/Seiyo/ snobby guardians"_, said an insane blogger in the back. They all sweat dropped; the situation was starting to get a little hairy.

The doors were thrust open and none other than Sakura stood in the doorway. One by one, the students rose and applauded until the entire school was giving her a standing ovation, exempting the remaining guardians of course, most of which who were rolling her eyes.

"The diva's got to make an entrance", Nadeshiko said.

"SAKURA-CHAN CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME!"

"SIGN MY FOREHEAD

Sakura stood frozen. There were a lot more stalkers than usual today. And they were crazier if that were possible. Apparently everyone saw Utau's new video last night. But something was amiss. No one usually openly approached her, especially not the boys. Boys. Then she got it. Where was her protector, the one who made them keep their distance in fear of getting their faces smashed him. Then she saw him…asleep. That hoe.

"RUN Sakura-chan, you can escape!" Amu shouted chara changed with Ran.

"GO! GO! GO!" Nadeshiko yelled. Rima looked at her in shock.

"Don't you hate her?"

"Yea, but no one deserves this. Plus it's gonna be fun watching them chase her down".

Sakura was trying to think of the best possible escape route when.

"From a normal girl to one who can do anything…CHARA CHANGE!"

"Violet!" (Poof) a yin symbol appeared on the girl's bracelet. She then strolled around the auditorium signing autographs and blowing kisses as if she's been doing it for years…which technically she had.

"Arigato for all the support guys, but we have a lot of work to do to make this school so unfortunately this meeting has to come to a close", Sakura recited in the most convincing voice possible. The students once again broke out into applause as the brown haired girl took a seat on the table.

Tsukasa-san came back to the microphone. "Thank you Momoiya-san. In other news, school is done for the day, and your homework is to watch the Naruto marathon which will start in about an hour, and don't forget to study for your exams".

After the crowd cleared out Amu stared at Sakura in disbelief. "Did you just use their obsession for our advantage?" she asked. Rima practically growled. When she did that last year Amu called it unethical.

"Soo…what now?" Kukai asked.

"Yaya wants ice cream!" the girl declared. Kukai shrugged.

"That's my cue", the boy said and the two went off.

"We'll be at my house", Nadeshiko said, dragging Tadase off.

"We have um previous engagements", Rima said. Nagihiko nodded as they left in hopes of completing their perfectly devised plan.

Amu sighed. "Well if I don't leave now, Ikuto is going to come and drag me out so let me just go", she said. Kairi had slipped out the moment Tsukasa said that class was dismissed, which left none other than Sakura, who could care less and Shichiro, who was still friggin asleep.

"Yo baka", she said tapping his face lightly.

"What!" he nearly growled at her.

"School is over and the homework starts in 45 minutes. Damn, I should've just left your ass here", the girl said. If someone had to be overly temperamental it damn sure was gonna be her.

"Okay, sorry", Shichiro said while rubbing his temples. Sakura's look softened.

"You alright?" she asked, sounding completely out of character.

"Yea, just a headache", he told her, trying to shake the waves of pain long enough for her to believe him.

"Then come on", she said "If I have to watch that damn terrible marathon then I'm gonna do it on your giant T.V".

Shichiro only nodded. He was planning on going back to sleep, but there was never any real point to coming between Sakura and her way. He shuddered at the thought of what would happen if he actually married her someday.

In the kingdom of beauty, Nagihiko sat comfortably on a beanbag chair and Rima even more comfortably in his lap. Naomi smiled at the two as she walked in.

"Well you two seem happy", she said. "Does that mean there is good news?" the woman asked.

"Momoiya Sakura is the Queen of Power", Rima said firmly.

Naomi nodded. "That much I know. The poison has taken full effect. The boy should be done by midnight", she said.

"Isn't there a chance she'll save him?" Nagi asked thoughtfully.

"The chance of that is slim to none. That much ability so soon is rare, and from what you've told me about the Queen of Power, she doesn't love him nearly enough", Naomi answered.

"So what now?" Rima asked.

"We wait".

Never before, has Naruto Shippuden caused such a controversy. "Sasuke is such a bastard!" Sakura noted.

"He's trying to avenge his clan", Shichiro explained. "And besides, he's the best character on this show".

"You mean besides Sakura, right?" she asked.

Shichiro glanced at her incredulously. "Sakura…because she has your name, right?" he asked.

"No because she's an awesome ninja", the girl said.

"Sakura and Sasuke end up together anyway so just drop it and agree that their baby will be the greatest ninja who ever lived, and surpass Naruto", Violet suggested.

"It will destroy them all", Blade declared.

"Sakura's gonna get with Naruto, and Sasuke is gonna get with Karin", the brown haired girl prophesized.

"No way Sakura-chan, NaruHina all the way! And Karin and Suigetsu are going to end up together eventually, so that leaves Sakura and Sasuke. Their love in inevitable", Violet said.

"Wait, don't Karin and Suigetsu hate each other?" Blade asked.

"There's a fine line between love and hate, and besides that, Suigetsu doesn't hate Karin, he hates that she loves Sasuke", our resident okatu chara clarified.

"What's the difference!" Blade questioned.

"Everything is the difference! He doesn't hate her he's just jealous and doesn't know how to handle it!" Violet exclaimed. "Just like those two", she added in a lower voice.

Blade nodded. He definitely got the concept now.

Shichiro shut his eyes, and tried to tune out the charas arguments. He just wanted to sleep, and soon enough he had his wish. Sakura glanced at the boy and let her fingers caress his cheek.

"Shichiro", she almost whispered, as she pulled the blanket over him. The boy had been sleeping for hours, and he didn't seem to be getting any better.

"Sakura-chan, I think he has a fever, and blade just went back in his egg", Violet said. The brown haired girl rested her head in her hands. She had flunked out of caring girl 101 and went straight to seduction. A lot of good that was doing her now.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do! I don't have a domestic bone in my god damn body! I'm not girlie, do I look like Nadeshiko to you?" the girl snapped. She didn't mean to snap at her chara, but Sakura was experiencing something she hadn't in a long time; she was scared. Somehow, without her knowing, Shichiro became someone extremely important to her. Losing him would be like losing a limb…no a vital organ. _(A/N: It's called a heart Sakura-chan)_ And she had no idea how to take it.

"Are you regretting screwing over your best friend?" Violet questioned. Sakura glared.

"I didn't screw her over. She just decided to blame everything that went wrong in her damn perfect life on me", she said.

Suddenly there was a flash of white light and Jade appeared in the room. Sakura stared at her incredulously "So I wasn't dreaming?"

Jade shook her head. "No, but this", she said gesturing at Shichiro "was the work of the Queen of Beauty".

"What?"

"Poison. I have the antidote but it has to be infused with your spiritual powers", Jade explained.

"Okay…so how am I supposed to do that?" Sakura questioned.

"Well seeing that you haven't accessed your full powers yet, the best way to do it would be to give it to him orally", Jade said while looking down awkwardly.

Sakura twitched. "You mean I have to kiss him. No friggin way!" she said.

"Sakura-sama, I understand your feelings but please be reasonable. If you don't do this he will die. Do you really need this on your conscience? Plus, kissing won't mean much…unless you feel something", Jade said with a playful hint in her eye. She knew that it would hit a nerve.

"You are so pathetic", said a voice from Sakura's book bag. A chara emerged from her pink egg with an enraged look in her eyes.

"You are not going to lose this boy over your stupid pride! Just suck it up and kiss him, it's not like you don't want too!" the chara lectured…"By the way my name is Rosie", she said as an afterthought.

Violet shook her head. "Look who finally decides to come out".

"Whatever. From a girl who fears love to one who embraces it CHARACTER CHANGE!" she said. With that, Sakura poured the antidote into her mouth and pressed her lips against Shichiro's. She felt the power surge through her, but dismissed it as lust. Rosie broke the character change; Sakura looked down, trying to hide her blush.

"So he's gonna be okay now?" she asked Jade.

The woman nodded. "He'll be fine, but I've been thinking. For the Queen of Beauty to poison him, it would have had to be in person. And it had to be someone who knows you well for her to know who to attack. Do you know anyone who would hold a grudge against both of you?" she asked.

Sakura stifled a laugh. "I don't think I know anyone who doesn't", she said. Jade pursed her lips. Somehow this revelation didn't at all surprise her.

"Okay then…I want you to concentrate. You might be able to get a glimpse of her", she instructed.

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes. "Okay…short…long blonde hair…clown chara", her eyes snapped opened. She had her answer.

"Mashiro huh? Nagihiko's girlfriend, I should've known. Alright you two, this means war". And when Sakura declared war, she declared it on all terrains.

A/N: I sincerely apologize for neglecting this story, but the writing process was severely deterred by a killer case of writers block. I'm currently working on an original plot with Shichiro and Sakura as the main characters. I want it to be a manga but I can't draw...to save my life T_T. Anyway, Read and Review please!


End file.
